


The Misadventures of Kana and co.

by kenji1104



Series: The Misadventures FE universe [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Light-hearted story, Post-Revelation, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenji1104/pseuds/kenji1104
Summary: Embark on a journey of sorts with the Crown Princess of Valla, Kana and her motley crew. Join them in an (mis)adventure born from an impulsive desire as they discover friendship and love, be it platonic or romantic.Set two years after the Revelation route of the game. Kana's mother is Sakura.5/17/2018: STORY FINISHED!





	1. The birth of an (mis)adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First submission in this site and the first FE story I've ever written. So please do bear with me.
> 
> This story was inspired when I was discussing with my girlfriend about our respective headcanons after the events of each route in Fire Emblem Fates. With her help and some brainstorming, this story was conceived and written.
> 
> The parents of some of the child units will be constantly revealed later on.

**The Misadventures of Kana and co.**

 

 

It was supposed to be normal day for Corrin, King of Valla, while he tended to his subjects regarding settlement efforts that were ongoing in his newly found kingdom so graciously aided by the kings of Hoshido and Nohr respectively. Right after speaking to them, he thought he finally earned the luxury of relaxing in his throne. He chuckled amusingly while looking at his quiet throne room; he couldn’t believe it has been almost two years since they battled Anankos for the fate of the world in the very room he is in, he sighed longingly at the memory of him fighting side by side with his friends and adoptive siblings from both kingdoms. They rarely see each other nowadays due to their individual duties to their kingdoms and most of the people he bonded with also had their own loyalties and responsibilities to tend to. He was deep in thought until the door to the throne room burst open.

**“PAPA!”**

With that call, his moment of self-relaxation and contemplation ended when his daughter, Princess Kana, entered the throne room, excitingly running towards her father who can’t seem to deny her in almost everything she wants.

 _‘Gods, I need to learn how to resist her as Sakura said.’_ Corrin remembered his wife and queen’s soft but firm words when she scolded him privately regarding indulging their daughter’s every wish and whims.

* * *

 

 

_“It’s never a good idea to spoil her, anata…” Sakura told him with that word of endearment Hoshidans uses with their spouses._

_“She might end up growing up with the notion that she’s entitled to everything she wants.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 _‘I wish it was that easy Sakura.’_ Corrin mentally replied to Sakura’s words in his mind. He anticipated the incoming weight on his lap when Kana jumped on top of his legs, giggling along the way.

“Hello Kana.” Corrin greeted his daughter, patting her cherry blossom hair tenderly “Is there something you need?” though Corrin already had an idea on what Kana wants from him.

“Let’s play papa!” Kana invited with a childish and hopeful grin.

 _‘Of course she wants to do that.’_ Corrin said with an expectant look _‘I’ll have to try denying her now; I still have to check on the construction of the settlements outside Gyges.’_

“I’m sorry Kana.” Corrin began with an apologetic look “I still have work to do—“ the king of Valla didn’t have to finish his sentence to see his daughter’s sad and disappointed look, her cheerful and hopeful look earlier was gone.

“Mama also said the same thing yesterday and earlier.” Kana said in a low voice.

Corrin knew Sakura was out checking the countryside of their growing kingdom, checking the well-being of their people and if they need medical help, she would proceed to help them with everything she can. It’s what made the settlers of Valla instantly love her.

“Mama is busy helping our people, dear.” Corrin reasoned, holding his daughter closer to him “I have to also do the same in a while. It’s our duty and it will be yours as well when you grow up.”

The young princess didn’t respond and just kept looking down, Corrin wished Kana would at least understand what it means to be royalty but he couldn’t blame her at this point, she was still after all just a child, it would be unfair of him to expect such maturity in her age.

Just then Jakob entered the throne room, bowing to his king before addressing him.

“Your Highness, the carriage is ready; the retinue is waiting for your arrival outside.”

 Corrin looked at Jakob and back at Kana, with a sigh of finality, he gave Jakob a nod.

“Thank you Jakob, I’ll be heading out in a while.” Corrin replied which Jakob swiftly responded with another bow before walking out of the throne room, leaving the king and the princess.

The king gave his daughter a comforting pat to the head “I have to go now Kana, people are waiting for me—“

“It’s always the people! People this and people that!” Kana glared up at her father with tearful eyes “Mama also said the same thing! I just want to spend time with mama and papa like we used to!”

Corrin felt a huge sting in his heart when he saw the crying image of his daughter, besides his wife’s; it was one of the things he hated seeing most. He tried to comfort the young princess but the latter jumped out of his lap and ran out of the throne room, leaving only a trail of tears on the red carpet.

“Gods…” Corrin sighed deeply, feeling guilty in making his daughter feel upset due to his responsibilities. He briefly thought about how he and Sakura could spend time with their daughter if they didn’t take the burden of the crown but he immediately dismissed it, Kana will have to understand sooner or later, he thought.

With another sigh, Corrin left his throne to proceed to doing his duty to his people, deciding to resolve the issue with Kana later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“And that’s all the batch of vulnerary that Queen Sakura ordered!” Midori cheerfully said with a look of satisfaction over finishing her work, commissioned by the queen herself for her medical duties. She set down the wooden crates of freshly concocted vulnerary added with a twist of her personal recipe that earned praises from members of the army during the war against Anankos.

She wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her gloved hand. She made a mental note to label the crates for delivery later, removing her gloves and placing them on her work table in her apothecary in the castle. What she needed now is a well-deserved bath for working since early morning.

The potion brewer stepped outside of her lab and locked it, just as she’s about to turn around, she was sent crashing down on the ground after someone accidentally hit her head while running.

“Owwww! I think I need to use those vulnerary on myself first for this!” Midori cried out from pain on her head, feeling a slight bump on her forehead.

She opened her eyes to see who just bumped into her and much to her surprise; it was her closest friend crying.

 “P-Princess Kana?” Midori formally addressed her despite their familiarity, she crawled towards the young princess who was crying “I’m sorry, where does it hurt?”

“Uhhh… Uhh….” Kana sobbed while covering her eyes, Midori assumed she must have hit Kana somewhere near or on her eyes.

She leaned closer and gently held the princess’ arms in an effort to scan the damage “Princess, I need to see the affected area…”

“Mama… Papa…” Kana sobbed, slowly removing her hands covering her face and much to Midori’s relief, there were no notable damage on the princess’ head saved for a reddened part of her forehead.

“Are you alright?” Midori asked with a concerned tone over her friend “Does it hurt so bad? Wait here, I’ll get some ointment.”

Kana shook her head, indicating that there was no need for the young apothecary to go on such lengths.

Midori decided to just escort the young princess to her room nearby to calm her down from whatever she was crying on about, she helped Kana stand up and gently escorted her to her room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I see…” Midori murmured after hearing the real reason Kana was upset, she offered the princess who was sitting on the edge of her bed, a cup of green tea she personally grinded for concentrated flavor.

Kana sniffed, having somehow recovered from her crying earlier, taking a careful but shaky sip of the tea Midori brewed for her.

“Mama and papa don’t want to play with me anymore. All they do is work work work.”

Midori mentally sighed at her friend “It’s not like they don’t want to play or be with you Princess—“

“Kana. I told you to just call me Kana, Midori.” Kana huffed, reminding her friend to drop the formality.

“—Kana, it’s just that they can’t.” Midori explained “They have a huge responsibility resting on their shoulders as the king and queen of this nation.”

“Responsibility, there’s that word again.” Kana grumbled with an annoyed look “I never understand what that means.”

“Well it’s basically—“

“I know what it means; I meant what it means means!” Kana repeated which made the apothecary wonder what she meant.

“I seriously don’t know how to respond to that.” Midori said with an uncertain chuckle “Let’s just put it this way.” She sat down beside Kana.

Taking a sip of her tea, Midori spoke “They can’t spend time with you because they have things to do. Things that is important for them.”

“And I’m not important to them?” Kana said with a pout “I knew it, they don’t love me anymore. Mama and papa don’t want me anymore.” She concluded much to Midori’s chagrin.

“It isn’t like that! It’s just that… gods… why is it so hard to explain it to you.” Midori sighed in defeat “I think what you need is some perspective of it outside the castle.”

The young princess however was too busy pouting and drawing her own conclusions to even grasp what Midori was telling her.

“It’s not like you could just go on an adventure with them like back then, before they became the rulers of Valla.” Midori mused at the memory when Kana would brag to her whenever she went out with her parents to an ‘adventure’ to the towns and cities they come across during their free time.

Just then, after hearing Midori say the word ‘adventure’, an idea flashed inside Kana’s mind.

“Yes. An adventure… That’s it!” Kana said with a hopeful look, her earlier expression was almost gone “If mama and papa won’t spend time with me, then I’ll have to just begin my own adventure!” Kana declared while standing up from the bed, her sudden movements however spilled the tea on Midori’s room floor.

“Errr that’s great and all, Kana but who would you even go with?” Midori said with a look of uncertainty on where her friend is going with her fresh idea “Not to mention, I don’t think Queen Sakura and King Corrin would just allow you…”

The look in Kana’s face answered Midori’s first question.

_‘Oh gods, I do hope she’s not thinking—‘_

* * *

 

“Yep, it is.” Midori sighed in defeat “And why did I even say yes.” The black-haired apothecary murmured to herself, having been unable to deny her friend’s request. She wasn’t willing to see the princess crying again.

“Quit complaining Midori!” Kana chided yet it contained no annoyance at all “We still need to find people to be part of our party!”

With a bag full of her alchemical equipment and personal items, Midori followed the young princess who was carrying a knapsack containing some clothes and valuables. A katana with a blue handle was strapped around Kana’s waist while she wore her dragon stone around her neck like an amulet.

 “Well, the fact is, I don’t even know where we’re going with this!”

Kana flashed her grin to the apothecary as they walked along the corridors of the castle.

“Relax Midori! I know where to go and I also have an idea who to recruit!” Kana said with brimming optimism though Midori was still a little skeptical on Kana’s plan; she knew she had no choice but to follow her.

“Who?”

Kana just hummed as they stop in front of a door with a sign hanging on the door knob saying:

**Do not disturb**

Midori knew exactly whose room this belonged to.

“Kana? Are you sure about recruiting HIM of all people?” Midori questioned the young princess with a doubtful look.

The cherry blossom haired princess knocked several times, each knock stronger than the previous one until the two heard a yawn followed by a lazy sounding grumble from the other side of the door.

“Dwyer! Wake up sleepyhead!” Kana called out excitingly towards the laziest member of the army during the war.

“Ugh… Princess Kana…?” Dwyer’s muffled and apathetic voice spoke before the door opened to reveal the young butler suffering a case of bed hair.

“How may I be—“He yawned in between, covering his mouth with his hand “—of service?”

The black haired butler immediately took note of the bags and weapons the two girls were carrying after yawning and opening his eyes fully.

“You’re gonna accompany us in our adventure Dwyer!” Kana piped in cheerfully “You did say that you’re willing to follow me anywhere like how your papa does to my papa!”

Dwyer silently regarded the two girls with his droopy eyes “Give me a minute…” He yawned and closed the door behind him.

Midori was surprised that it only took such a short while to convince the lazy butler to join them.

“That was… fast…”

“Dwyer promised me back during the war, to serve me like how Jakob does to papa, after I saved him from trouble!” Kana grinned while beaming in pride in her accomplishment, something Midori praised with claps.

“Well, the fact is, I’m really surprised since well…” Midori was interrupted when the door to Dwyer’s room opened once more to reveal the young butler carrying his own knapsack and a staff on one hand.

With another yawn escaping his lips, Dwyer bowed to the princess in a sluggish manner that Kana didn’t seem to mind.

“This humble butler is here to serve and—“He yawned once again “—accompany you, milady.”

Without another word, Kana gestured Dwyer to follow her and Midori as they went outside to find their last recruit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take long for Midori and Dwyer to find out who Kana is planning to drag along in their proposed adventure when they went outside to the stables.

“Okay easy there Avel—I said easy—AHHHHH!”

The female knight fell face first on the green pastures of the castle’s stable grounds while her rather rowdy horse neighed sneeringly at his fallen rider, as if laughing at her fall.

“Sophie! Hey!” Kana called out from afar, jumping over the wooden fence to go where Sophie and Avel are.

“Owie…” Sophie moaned from the pain on her face before looking up to see the princess of Valla running up to her “P-Princess Kana?! T-This is unexpected!” She knelt down on one knee to show her respect to the royal princess.

Eager to follow up to her father’s footsteps, Sophie went on to declare her fealty to the princess of Valla shortly after the coronation. Despite being a fledgling knight, Sophie have proven herself worthy of the honor to serve as Kana’s retainer due to her contributions back on the war, although the clumsiness she inherited from her mother is something that constantly plagues her.

“How may I serve, my princess?” Sophie said with a prim and proper tone though her early blunder didn’t help her image one bit.

Kana giggled, she always did find Sophie amusing, most of which to the latter’s expense.

“I just need my best knight to accompany me on an adventure.” The princess responded with a toothy smile that Sophie had sworn to protect.

 _‘As if you had any other knight serving you...’_ Midori thought to herself.

“An adventure?” Sophie then saw the two companions ofthe princess; Dwyer gave her a small sheepish nod while Midori waved at her.

Kana nodded with her eyes closed and arms crossed “Yes! I’ve decided to go on one for fun! It’s boring staying in the castle with nothing to do while mama and papa are TOO BUSY to even spend time with me!” She made a clear emphasis of her distaste on her parent’s apparent ‘neglect’ on her.

Midori sighed “Once again Kana, I’m trying to tell you—“Unfortunately for her, her words went unnoticed.

“That would be great! Now, if I can tell mother and daddy then—“

Kana’s silver blue eyes widened at the mention of Sophie informing Silas and Felicia about their ‘adventure’, a decision that might forbid them from leaving especially when the two staunchly loyal retainers of Corrin decided to tell the king about it.

“No! Definitely no!” Kana interrupted which surprised the fledgling knight as she stood up “I-I mean, w-we’re too old to make our own decisions right?”

 _‘Nope, definitely not especially to you...’_ Midori thought once again.

Sophie looked uncertain, as if having an inkling of an idea on what the princess was hiding from her.

“But princess, we’ll be in trouble if they found out we just left. You’ll be in trouble if word got out that you left the kingdom with barely a few escort—“

Sophie immediately stopped talking when she could see the princess making a face that was about to tear up.

“B-B-But… I-I j-just want t-to have f-f-fun b-because mama and p-papa—“

_‘Oh gods Sophie! What have you done?! Making your liege upset is not something a knight should do! Think fast and act fast!’_

In her state of panic, Sophie knelt down with a panicked expression “I-I’ll go! I gave an oath to follow you wherever you choose to go right? I-I’ll just get a sword and a lance from the armory and meet you here!” With those words, Sophie made a beeline into the palace to get to the armory and her room.

After Sophie was gone, Kana wiped her tears away and grinned at Midori and Dwyer.

“Only someone like Sophie would fall for that.” Dwyer murmured after realizing that Kana only faked her upset reaction to coerce Sophie into coming with them.

“Huh…” Midori murmured after realizing it herself.

 _‘When did Kana learn to be so manipulative?’_ Midori thought in awe and shuddered at the thought of the princess growing up and retaining her manipulative tendency.

“Now, we’re complete!” Kana grinned excitingly, she was too busy relishing on the prospect of an adventure and having fun that she didn’t notice Dwyer and Midori shockingly pointing behind her.

Sophie soon returned with her own bag and her set of weapons and she was so mortified to see upon her return.

“ACK! AVEL! STOP NIBBLING ON THE PRINCESS’ HAIR! IT’S NOT AN APPLE!”

The horse merely snorted as it continued to chew on Kana’s hair bun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was nighttime when the king of Valla returned back to Castle Gyges after a lengthy meeting with the settlers settling in his kingdom. The people were gracious for his presence and approval in allowing them to make Valla their new home after they have suffered their misfortunes brought by the previous war.

Arriving at his bedroom, Corrin changed into his casual clothes consisting of a black long sleeved shirt and pants, he also removed his crown. He sat down on the side of the bed he shares his Sakura and judging from the state of the room, Sakura hasn’t arrived from her own duty yet.

“She’s usually here first.” Corrin mused, deciding to leave his room and walked around the palace as he awaited his wife’s return.

Corrin then remembered how his daughter became upset earlier, he frowned at the memory of Kana crying, he hated it and he knew he has to do something to make his child smile again.

“I hope the kitchen staff made some sweets, Kana did inherit her mother’s sweet tooth.” Corrin chuckled at the memory when he teased Sakura at one point about her unfathomable desire to consume sweets without worrying how it would affect her. He remembered how Sakura nearly panicked at the thought that she was gaining weight until Corrin told her he was just teasing her; he didn’t know Sakura was quite conscious of her body back then.

Kana inherited her mother’s love for sweets specifically Hoshidan sweets such as mochi and dango with red bean paste.

Thankfully, there were mochi ready in the kitchen when Corrin went there. Placing them on a plate, the king of Valla walked towards Kana’s room and softly knocked on it.

“Kana? Can I come in dear?” He softly called out for his daughter but received no response whatsoever which baffled the king.

After several knocks and no response, Corrin knew something was up, disregarding etiquette, he opened the door. His red eyes widened at the sight of Kana’s messy room, her clothes were strewn all over the floor and bed and the cabinet and drawers were open.

Corrin placed the plate of mochi on a small table near Kana’s bed and began to search for clues. He searched under her bed and saw that her silver katana was missing and when he opened her bedside drawer; her dragonstone was nowhere to be seen. Corrin knew in his mind that Kana would never bring those two items with her unless she’s leaving on a trip with her parents.

“Oh gods…” Corrin murmured and ran outside of the room to find the nearest guard he could find which he did as the poor soul was on his way to his barracks for some rest when the king of Valla in a frantic voice asked.

“Have you seen the princess?”

“N-No, your g-grace…” The guard stuttered at the sudden confrontation he had with the king.

“Search the castle grounds and the surroundings now! Find the princess!” Corrin ordered him, bound by his duty, the guard ran to alert his fellow guards of the situation.

Corrin was sure of what he fears for; his daughter ran off since he knew Kana wouldn’t just leave her room messy and bring her weapons. Judging from the missing knapsack she has and her tiara resting on her table, he was sure.

“Gods, I could imagine how Sakura would react to this.” Corrin dreaded for his wife’s reaction and his daughter’s whereabouts at the same time.

_‘Kana, what have you done…?’_

* * *

 

 

“So where are we going?” Midori asked which was acknowledged by nods from the other companions that Kana recruited.

The company of four traversed the forests near the border of Valla’s territory with Kana leading them.

“I don’t really know the forest quite well…” Dwyer said while maintaining his vigilance to anything or anyone that might cause them harm, a trait he surely inherited from both his parents: Jakob and Kagero.

“Ever since Anankos’ defeat, the magic he used in hiding the lands of Valla below the earth disappeared restoring the land over where the Bottomless Canyon laid, not only that, the land expanded and it’s pretty much undocumented and uninhabited… For now that is…” Midori explained while scanning the area not to keep vigil but to look at herbs and other plant life for her herbal research.

“Uhmm… Guys? The forest creeps me out at night… Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to leave when it’s night time.” Sophie muttered nervously, Avel snorted in response to his owner’s low confidence in the situation. Sophie pulled the horse nearer as they walked behind the princess, who was unfettered.

Kana looked at her silver compass to check if they were going the right way.

“Hmmm…. Ah, we’re going the right way to Hoshido.” Kana piped in with a smile, closing the compass and pocketing it.

“Hoshido?” Midori repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Behind his sleepy appearance, Dwyer was slightly smiling at the prospect of seeing his mother again. He misses Kagero dearly, he wished that Ryoma would release her from her duty in this time of peace but knowing the female ninja, Kagero wouldn’t even allow it.

“What are we going to do in Hoshido, princess?” Sophie asked her liege while also having a guilty look while staring at Kana’s messy and saliva-soaked hair bun. She still couldn’t forget how Avel tried to bite it off the princess.

“I’m going to visit my cousins there! At least I know can be with them at all times! I won’t feel lonely if I stayed there!” Kana said excitingly.

The cousins Kana referred to were Shiro, Selkie and Kiragi. All of which she has bonded deeply during the war; they were the respective children of Ryoma, Hinoka and Takumi. The people of Hoshido however were quick to point out that the children were nowhere close to their parents at face value in terms of personality but to their closest friends and family, they do have something in common to their parents.

Midori still wasn’t sure on just running off, she knew the people back at the castle will probably be looking for them by now.

_‘Father is probably panicking too.’_

 

* * *

 

 

“They’re nowhere to be found around the castle, your grace.” Kaze reported while bowing down to his king in the latter’s quarters.

“Judging from what we know, Kana didn’t go alone. She must have taken Midori, Dwyer and Sophie with her.” Corrin deduced while stroking his chin.

The green-haired ninja clenched his fists, frustrated at the current situation, as much as he wanted to hide it, Corrin noticed it.

“I worry about them too Kaze but right now, I want you to send out search teams to scour the land. There’s a chance they haven’t gone too far—“

“C-Corrin?” The king and his loyal retainer looked to the open door to see the surprised queen of Valla herself wearing her clothes that resembles those of Mikoto’s ornamental robe, a look of confusion and eyes searching for answers were clear in her face.

“Sakura…” Corrin addressed his wife with a rather grim look.

“W-What’s happening?” The now long haired queen asked “Why are the people in the castle all in a hurry?” She asked as she approached her husband, Kaze then decided to leave the room but not before bowing to the king and queen.

“I shall take my leave my king, my queen.” The two monarchs gave him a nod.

Corrin scratched the back of his head nervously, trying to find the will to tell his wife the bad news.

“Sakura, you may need to sit down for this.” He held her hands and led her to sit down on the side of the bed.

“Anata… You’re making me nervous…”

With a sigh, Corrin mustered up the will to tell her the worst news that Sakura will probably hear throughout her life.

“Sakura... Kana… she’s…”

This took every bit of Sakura’s attention upon the moment their daughter was mentioned “W-What about Kana? Is she alright?”

Corrin tightly held his beloved wife’s hands for good measure as he unleashed the nervous words from his lips.

“Kana… She’s missing.”

It didn’t take long for Sakura to faint upon hearing the news. Corrin anticipated the reaction and caught her limp body in time before laying her down on their bed, removing her golden crown with the symbol of Valla decorating it and the golden sun on the back

“FELICIA! BRING SOME WATER PLEASE!” Corrin called out for his faithful maid waiting outside who was also having a dilemma regarding her missing daughter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, this is seriously creeping me out guys.” Sophie voiced her fear as she could barely see through the darkness in the thick of the woods, Kana though had no trouble due to her draconic heritage, having gained somewhat of a lower form of night vision as she lead her party.

“I agree.” Midori shuddered at the lack of cicadas singing.

Dwyer however maintained his silence, sensing as if something is about to come or happen at them. As if his training with Kagero was paying off, he pulled out a steel shuriken from within one of his sleeves, he didn’t move his body but his eyes were moving.

“Something’s coming.” Dwyer told his companions with a hushed tone, the three girls became alerted from Dwyer’s words and braced themselves. Kana drew her katana; Midori prepared her bow and arrow from her bag while Sophie immediately rode on Avel with a lance ready.

The sound of neigh echoed across the darkness of the forest, everyone but Sophie thought it was a cavalry charge, Sophie though knew the difference.

 _‘This slight difference in sound… A pegasus?’_ Sophie thought.

Dwyer using his sharpened senses threw his shuriken towards the open air on top of tree which was immediately deflected away by a naginata-wielding tenma (the Hoshidan breed of pegasi) rider with red flowing hair with a head band with pegasi wing decorations on each side.

“Princess Kana!” The rider, a female called out for the young princess “Thank the gods I found you!”

“Caeldori?!” Sophie exclaimed at the sight of her friend who she had bonded with over their shared passion in riding their respective mounts.

Caeldori ordered her tenma to land in front of the four; she hopped down to approach the runaway princess.

“I have come to take you home to safety princess Kana—“

“NO!” Kana yelled, moving away from the pegasus knight while still holding on to her blade.

The amount of hostility Caeldori sensed was surprising for her “P-Princess?”

“I am not going back there! I’m going to Hoshido so I won’t be alone anymore!” Kana yells at Caeldori continued.

“But princess—King Corrin and Queen Sakura are worried sick about you! The whole kingdom is looking for you!” Caeldori reasoned while conveying the dire orders of the king and queen of Valla.

Kana however was too stubborn to listen “They say that now but mama and papa always leaves me alone every day!” The princess exclaimed “I spent so many years in the Deeprealms waiting for mama and papa every day as I grew up. Then the war ended and when I thought I could be with them, they leave me alone like they used to back in the Deeprealm!”

The words of the princess particularly hit all of them, they understood the pain Kana went through during their stay in their respective Deeprealms, the yearning of their parents’ company and affection was something they all relate to. Though Kana stayed the least amount of time in the Deeprealm, they can imagine how disappointed she must have been to see that shortly after the war against Anankos, Corrin and Sakura didn’t have much time in their hands to raise Kana due to their royal duties, a privilege that they fortunately had before they came to terms due to their maturity and time with their parents in that interval.

“Princess, I’m sure they can—“Caeldori tried to assure the young girl but she wasn’t having any of it.

“Liar… How can you know?” Kana growled with her other hand touching the dragonstone around her neck.

“Princess, please listen to reason…” Caeldori begged in a soft tone, taking a few steps closer to Kana.

The princess only backed away “I’m warning you Caeldori. I don’t want to hurt you but don’t make me go dragon on you.” The princess warned and unknown to her (while everyone noticed), her dragonstone was reacting to her instinct that her tail sprouted from behind her, horns emerged from her head and her eyes began to glow blue.

Despite Caeldori’s skill as one of the best among her generation, she knew like everyone else that she couldn’t match the princess’ might when she taps into her draconic blood, Corrin stated that unlike him, Kana had begun to use her powers as a dragon blood at such a young age that she’s capable of surpassing him in a manner of years.

Sensing what could come if they didn’t step in, Sophie and Midori blocked Caeldori’s way while Dwyer went in front of Kana in a protective stance in an effort to have the dragon princess feel safe and become calm at the notion of her comrades protecting her.

“What are you three doing?! You should know better than to allow this!” Caeldori exclaimed with a bewildered look.

“I’m sorry Caeldori but as a knight sworn to protect and serve the princess, I must abide to her wish and follow her everywhere.” Sophie said with conviction.

“The same code applies to me as well. I shall follow milady everywhere.” Dwyer agreed.

“I’m not doing this out of obligation; I’m doing this for my friend.” Midori stated her reasons.

The pegasus knight couldn’t believe what her companions said “The princess’ safety and the orders of the king are my top priority. Now stand aside or else I’ll be forced to take the princess away after I’m done with you three.”

“I’m sorry Caeldori but no, we won’t budge.” Sophie said, despite her earlier conviction, she felt conflicted in fighting her friend out of obligation and honor to her duty.

“Why not just join us if you’re so concerned over the princess’ safety?” Midori suggested, despite her readiness to fight she was still looking for other options to avoid one.

Caeldori shook her head “No, I cannot do that.” She was adamant in her mission.

“Then you leave me no choice.” Midori mysteriously said, lowering down her bow and arrow which baffled the pegasus knight.

_‘Is she lowering her guard to catch me off guard? No… That wouldn’t make sense, Sophie and Dwyer are still with her—‘_

“I’m sorry I have to resort to this Caeldori but I saw your diary.” Midori said yet she didn’t look remorseful despite her words.

This sent shockwaves within the red-haired girl “M-My diary? Y-You’re bluffing…” She stuttered, losing her cool composure.

The apothecary shook her head “Would I be bluffing if I know what you titled that book with?”

Sophie, Dwyer and Kana were looking back and forth at the two, wondering what in the world was happening.

“That’s impossible—“

**“Caeldori’s Book of Love.”**

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Caeldori screamed out in embarrassment after hearing Midori correctly stating her diary’s title, the others could swear that even in the darkness, they could see the shade of red on her face matching that of her hair.

“H-HOW?!”

 _‘It’s not every day I see Caeldori losing her composure like this…’_ Sophie thought, always thinking about the girl as the personification of perfection.

“Well, the fact is, I got curious. I thought you had notes regarding a secret salve you used for tending injuries…”

“B-B-But I-I hid t-t-that p-p-properly—“

Midori smirked with overconfidence “Don’t forget, I have a ninja as a father who taught me some tricks up his sleeves.” She winked at her “I did find the book but instead of being just a simple notebook for practical things, I found entries of you fantasizing about—“

“NO! STOP! PLEASE! DON’T!” Caeldori begged, letting go of her naginata and going down on both knees as she begged for Midori to stop.

“I won’t tell, don’t worry but you must join us in our journey and never attempt to take Kana with you.” Midori blackmailed the pegasus knight with a smirk that even sent shivers down her companions.

“Remind me not to piss off Midori in the future.” Dwyer murmured to which Sophie agreed on.

“Yes! I-I’ll join you in your journey! Just please don’t tell them!”

Midori looked like she triumphed over someone so powerful, she was grinning ear to ear.

“Do I have your word and honor as a knight?” Midori asked.

Caeldori rapidly nodded “Y-Yes!”

“Then swear it to the princess!” Midori ordered “Assure her that she doesn’t have anything to be wary about you!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe I got beaten like that…” Caeldori groaned from her headache “I’m sorry father… That was too sloppy of me.” Caeldori murmured as if she was apologizing to Subaki.

Despite her conviction and dedication to bring Kana back home, the blackmail regarding her deepest secret was too much for her sense of duty. She caved in to Midori’s demands and eventually swore and gave her word to Kana to be her travelling companion and to serve her during that duration. It was a shame that besmirches her pride for something she was achieving for: perfection.

“Catch up Caeldori! The princess found somewhere we could camp for the night!” Sophie called out from a distance.

The tenma rider sighed at her circumstances; she doesn’t have any much of a choice now. She’ll have to bear this ‘shame’.

Dwyer readied the bonfire after they entered a cave Kana spotted, the rest unpack their things such as their sleep rolls and food.

Midori, being the loyal friend that she was, was fixing Kana’s messy bun courtesy of Avel’s mischief earlier.

“Ow! Ow! Easy there Midori!” Kana cried out from Midori’s brushing of her hair that was pulling strands of her cherry blossom hair out.

“If there’s anyone to blame, blame Sophie’s horse!” Midori pointed out at the horse who was feeding on grass Sophie pulled out for Avel to eat, the horse snorted in response.

“I’m sorry princess for what Avel did earlier…” Sophie apologized while setting down her armor pieces, wearing only a sleeveless shirt and skin colored tights.

Kana didn’t mind “Oh don’t worry about it Sophie.” She reassured the knight.

Dwyer and Caeldori were also having their own conversation as they helped each other prepare the stew for dinner.

“Good thing you found a deer while getting water.” Caeldori praised the sleepy butler while slowly adding the thin slices of venison she sliced for faster cooking.

Dwyer adding a sprig of thyme before mixing the components altogether as a finishing touch.

“Mother taught me how to be sneaky.” Dwyer replied, referring to Kagero “Like Midori’s father, she trained me in what she knows during the war.”

“Your mother huh…?” Caeldori looked visibly saddened upon the topic. Dwyer immediately understood what she was feeling.

“Haven’t you been visiting Selena recently?”

Caeldori shook her head “Not really. I don’t want to visit her just by myself to be honest. I want to be with father when I do but he’s far too busy, being Queen Sakura’s retainer and Valla’s Pegasus Knight Commander after all.” The tenma rider lightly scoffed.

“Even I’m too busy to even have time for leisure, I have a duty to patrol the kingdom and see if the citizens are safe.” Caeldori lamented and her thoughts drifted to her mother and the recent letters Selena has sent to her. She missed her daughter, though she stated in her letter that she understands the situation they have as a family serving two royal families of two kingdoms, Selena still couldn’t brush off the feeling that she was neglecting her husband and daughter which was also thought by the two all the same. Bottom line, the family is aware of their situation yet their duties and code of honor prevents them from doing anything that might cause them shirking their obligations.

Dwyer nodded before taking a sip of the stew “Almost done.” He murmured.

Caeldori watched as the faithful but lazy butler called their other companions to dinner, she contemplated once more of her decision to shirk her duty to Corrin for bringing back Kana in exchange for her services to the princess.

 _‘This might not be so bad after all.’_ Caeldori thought and in that moment, she started getting excited at the prospect of seeing her beloved mother again.

Though she blushed when she remembered that the man that is the primary subject in her diary was also residing in Hoshido…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing to note before you guys say it: Kana is meant to be an annoying brat in this story (as much as I adore her), imagine this is the stage where we as kids realized a lot of things that would prove vital in our lives as adults.
> 
> Now as you've seen the pairings in this story that spawned the child units are as follows:
> 
> Kana: Corrin and Sakura  
> Midori: Kaze and Mozu  
> Sophie: Silas and Felicia  
> Dwyer: Jakob and Kagero  
> Caeldori: Subaki and Selena  
> Shiro: Ryoma and Camilla  
> Kiragi: Takumi and Elise  
> Selkie: Kaden and Hinoka
> 
> Please do share your thoughts down below, they'll pretty much help me as a writer (for morale and constructive criticism specifically)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Caeldori joins them mostly against her will, Kana's band resumes their adventure to Hoshido. Corrin tells Sakura as the pair are stricken with worry and concern over the missing princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The story isn't dead yet!
> 
> I do apologize for the LOOOONNNGG delay but work got a bit too busy and I recently started going out to the gym to be fit! To that end, I wish to explain a reference you probably didn't get.
> 
> Caeldori's Book of Love is a reference to Cordelia's rare item drop in Fire Emblem Warriors, I found it amusing upon acquiring it first due to the thought that her unrequited love for Chrom is chronicled in her book. I found that it was fitting for her granddaughter to follow on her footsteps in that regard!
> 
> To explain some things as stated or hinted at chapter 1: Valla has returned back to its state, I theorized that due to Anankos' magic, Valla remained under the Bottomless Canyon to prevent any intruders from discovering his territory. With his defeat, the geography of the Fates world changed and in the place of where the Bottomless Canyon was, the lands of Valla appeared in its place as well as causing some changes on the lands bordering Hoshido and Nohr.
> 
> Sakura's appearance has matured a bit due to the two year timeskip after the events of Revelation, her hair length reaches to her waist and in my headcanon, she has began to resemble her birth mother, Ikona as she grew up. She wears Mikoto's high priestess outfit to honor her memory and wears a crown resembling the Sun Tiara Mikoto wears except that the sun behind is replaced with that of the crest of Valla instead.

 

“Uhh…” Sakura awoke from her faint-induced sleep to see her husband pacing around their room, his hand on his chin while pondering what to do next.

“A-Anata…?” She weakly called out which disrupted the king of Valla’s thoughts and hurriedly rushed to his wife’s side, sitting down on the side of the bed and holding her hands.

“Are you alright?” Corrin worriedly asked her to whom Sakura didn’t know how to respond to when she remembered that her daughter was currently missing and from the looks of Corrin, there has been no indication that she has been found.

“K-Kana? Where is our daughter?” She asked him with pleading eyes; within such eyes were a hint of prayer that hopes she has been found but Corrin denied such hope by shaking his head.

“None in the past few hours…” Corrin sadly and tiredly responded. It was then that Sakura noticed the heavy bags under her husband’s eyes.

“How long was I out?” Sakura asked and caressed Corrin’s face, lightly brushing her fingers on the skin near his eyes.

“Just a few hours… It’s going to be morning soon—“

“Gods… You need to get some sleep anata…” Sakura told him with a worried look and tone in her voice; she sat up and held the sides of her husband’s face gently while looking at his weary eyes.

The dragon-blooded king shook his head “I can’t even if I try… I can’t sleep knowing Kana’s out there and without a clue on what she’s doing.” Corrin lamented and soon felt regret that he might have been the catalyst of their daughter running away from the castle. If something ever happened to their daughter, Corrin doesn’t know if he’ll ever forgive himself for allowing such a thing to happen.

“Why did she run away?” Sakura asked him after sensing the emotions plaguing Corrin, she almost knew what her husband was thinking ever since they started their relationship, and he couldn’t hide anything from her without her noticing.

“Please tell me… What happened?”

Corrin gave his wife a look of uncertainty before sighing and proceeding to explain to her what happened yesterday and the words Kana uttered.

 

* * *

 

“Everything’s clear.” Dwyer said after arriving back within the cave, he used what he learned from his mother to discreetly patrol the area outside the cave he and his comrades were residing in order to ensure that there weren’t any threats such as brigands.

“Thanks Dwyer!” Kana praised the butler who sheepishly nodded in return, she strapped her katana back to the side of her waist which were mirrored by her other companions.

Sophie yawned and stretched out her arms “Finally, it isn’t dark anymore. I was seriously scared traversing the woods in such a late hour last night!”

Midori gave Kana a look to which the princess shrugged.

“What?”

“Couldn’t it have waited today?”

Kana frowned “Well if we left today, the more likely we’ll be immediately found.” She responded much to Midori’s chagrin.

“I’ll patrol the skies just in case, your highness. Spot any potential dangers.” Caeldori volunteered, having been oath-bound (no thanks to Midori) to assist the princess in her travels. With a nod of approval from Kana, she rode on her tenma and took for the skies.

The rest of them then left the cave going into the direction of Hoshido’s territory.

 

 

* * *

 

“Have the search parties sent near to the borders of Nohr arrived?”

“No captain, even the patrolling Nohrian guards claimed they never saw anyone under the description of the princess and her companions.”

The female swordmaster sighed at the fruitless report of a returning search party.

“Dismissed. Rest so you can continue the search at a later time.”

 With another heavy sigh, Hana rubbed the temples of her head in an effort to slightly relieve the stress she was feeling right now with the current crisis the kingdom was facing.

Having been awoken from her sleep due to an emergency, Hana, like the majority of the kingdom’s troops were lacking sleep in an effort to find the missing princess.

“They’re tired.” Hana glanced behind her to see her fellow former retainer and now currently the Pegasus Knight Commander of Valla, Subaki approaching her with a serious look on his face.

“We’re all tired.” Hana grumbled and entered her office within the barracks, gesturing her friend to enter and both sat down on the sofa of opposing sides.

“The princess really did cause a lot of trouble this time.” Hana muttered, pouring her and Subaki a glass of water for them to drink.

Subaki took a sip from his glass before speaking up “I know. The king and queen are distressed right now. I heard King Corrin hasn’t been sleeping since last night and Queen Sakura is bent on going out herself to search for the princess.”

This made Hana almost stand up from her seat “Lady Sa—I mean Queen Sakura wants to search by herself?!” Hana corrected herself from the mistake of calling Sakura by her previous title, having grown on the habit of calling the cherry-blossom haired queen as such over the years.

“The king talked her out of it though but well… they both decided to spearhead a search together much to Silas and Kaze’s dismay. You know how protective those two are.”

“Same goes with me! If the queen will head out then I, as her retainer should—“

“Hold your Pegasus, Hana.” Subaki held up a hand as a gesture to stop Hana from what she’s planning to do.

“You are needed here in the castle to maintain order and direct search parties. As much as I want to also join in, I can’t for I have the same responsibilities to the Pegasus knights.” Subaki explained though he made a look of worry that Hana noticed.

“What’s wrong?”

“…. It’s just…” Subaki sighed “Caeldori hasn’t been seen since she left.”

Hana gasped at the mention of her friend’s daughter’s missing status.

“You don’t think she…?”

“She what?”

“Found them but…”

Subaki knew what Hana was trying to tell him and he shook his head in rejection to the thought.

“No. Caeldori isn’t the type to shirk her duties all of a sudden. Her orders came from the king herself so she’d do anything to fulfill it.”

Subaki had no idea how wrong he was to make such a statement.

 

 

* * *

 

“Oh Pegasus poop...” Caeldori murmured to herself as she patrolled the skies “What am I even doing?!”

Still reeling from her shameful defeat by Midori’s hands (or more like her mouth), Caeldori lamented her shirking of her duties to the king to do the very opposite of her orders.

But as she thought to herself before falling asleep last night, maybe the idea of traveling to Hoshido with princess wasn’t such a bad idea. She misses her mother greatly; Selena who is still working as Queen Camilla’s retainer back in Hoshido along with Beruka, and going to the tranquil kingdom would give her an opportunity to meet Selena.

 

* * *

 

_“Maybe one day… I’ll leave Lady Camilla’s service to be with you and in that time, I will tell you everything about me. But for now, I ask you to be patient with your father. Nothing breaks my heart than to be far away from you both.”_

_Caeldori looked down in sorrow to her mother’s decision but understood her responsibilities._

_“I understand mother…”_

_Selena gave her daughter, the spitting image of her own mother, a hug that was meant to be her farewell before she departs with the Hoshidan delegation back to the capital._

_“And don’t tell your father I missed him. If he starts poking fun of me about being a softie, I’ll beat him.”_

_Caeldori chuckled nervously at her mother’s threatening jest (?)._

* * *

 

“I’m not even sure if mother was serious when she said that but I think father knows about it.” Caeldori giggled to herself and began daydreaming once more about love.

“I wonder how mother and father even fell for each other… I mean they were initially on opposing sides and… I guess love does find a way… Princess Elise and Queen Camilla did marry the prince and king of Hoshido during the war…”

Snapping herself out of her daydream before it delves into a more dangerous subject concerning the one that makes her skip a beat; Caeldori resumed her patrols until she noticed something out of the ordinary not far away from where the princess and her companions are.

 

 

* * *

 

“Brigands…” Sophie murmured as they found themselves surrounded by a group of eight brigands wearing opportunistic smirks at their potential targets while brandishing their weapons of swords, axes and spears.

Kana drew her katana which were mirrored by her companions except for Dwyer who remained still while analyzing his surroundings, taking special note of the sole archer among the brigands.

“By your command princess…” Sophie whispered while mounting Avel, she armed herself with a lance.

Midori held on to her yumi and kept her vigil, uttering not a word while waiting for who makes the first move.

“Now now youngsters… I don’t know how you got here but you seem lost. We’ll gladly help you out of these woods for the price of those nice weapons you have.”

Sophie scoffed “What a nice way to say: Oh! We’re taking your stuff regardless! Nice try but we’re not falling for that!”

“We have a talker here lads! Don’t worry lass, we’ll take special care with that horse of yours as soon as we’re—“

Who seemed like the head of the lowlifes was swiftly dispatched when Dwyer threw a steel shuriken to his head which instantly ended his life. The other brigands could only watch in utter shock over how Dwyer finished their leader with such a swift attack.

“I do apologize for taking the initiative to clean up the filth that bars your way, milady but I cannot help myself if they aren’t ‘cleaned’ up properly.” Dwyer darkly said with the savagery of his words and his tone reminding his comrades of Jakob, before the rest of the seven brigands responded to their leader’s death by charging towards the princess and her group.

With a command to Avel, Sophie bravely led the charge to throw away two brigands on her way to plunge her lance to the farthest one’s heart.

The two brigands who were thrown away by Sophie’s horse charge were ambushed from the sky by Caeldori who skillfully disarmed them of their weapons and maimed them by stabbing their legs.

Though, Dwyer struggled against two axe wielding brigands at close range with his shuriken, he was able to hold his own for the time being. Seeing how her comrade needed help, Midori fired an arrow from her bow towards one of the brigands, the arrow struck him dead on the back, easing Dwyer’s plight.

With nimble movements due to his ninja training, Dwyer successfully kicked the remaining brigand he was fighting before landing a decisive to his chest.

“Princess!” Sophie called out to the princess who was fighting the remaining two all by herself while grasping on her katana tightly while maintaining a calm but serious composure.

Jumping above her opponents, Kana stepped on the face of one of them, using the brigand’s face to propel herself up and with her glowing dragon stone around her neck, she transformed her free left arm into that of a dragon’s maw and unleashed a red and black energy that blasted the remaining brigands away.

Her tail, wings and horns sprouted from her body as a result of tapping into her draconic blood. Kana landed smoothly on the ground and glared at the remaining brigand with a glare from her transformed head.

“M-M-Monster!” The injured brigand yelped out in fear upon seeing Kana’s semi-transformed state, his remaining companion was knocked unconscious from the blast Kana unleashed from using her Dragon Fang.

“I don’t want to kill any of you but if you swore off not to resort to banditry—“

Invoking the full power of her draconic blood, Kana transformed into her dragon form that sent a whole new level of fear to the remaining brigand.

 **“Or else I will eat you!”** Kana’s echoed voice threatened him in order to scare him out of his ways and renounce banditry afterwards.

With a shriek, the brigand carried his unconscious comrade away from the dragon princess who simply snickered at the cowering outlaw.

“Nicely done princess! That would scare him out of his wits.” Sophie praised the transformed princess, dismounting Avel.

 _‘Up until now, Kana is still hesitant to kill unless it’s a Faceless or a Vallite soldier Anankos used to create.’_ Midori thought after she noticed how Kana didn’t shed any blood, incapacitating and intimidating her opponents instead.

 _‘Must have stemmed from Queen Sakura…’_ Midori remembered how the then-princess was always apologizing before she attacks even if it was a Faceless, her kindness coupled with Corrin’s good heart were obviously present in their child.

Reverting back to her human form, Kana led out her signature toothy grin while sheathing her unused katana back.

“Is anyone hurt?” She asked out of concern towards her companions, everyone shook their heads.

“Compared to the Faceless and Anankos’ puppets, that was a cinch.” Caeldori confidently said, still mounting her tenma to continue her patrols at the sky.

“I have to thank Midori for watching my back.” Dwyer gave Midori a bow of thanks to which the apothecary returned with a nod.

“Oh it was nothing.” She modestly said.

Seeing as everyone was well and uninjured, Kana led her companions once again to continue their travels towards Hoshido. Her mother’s birthplace was almost within their sights once they leave the forest to see the bountiful rice fields that encompasses Hoshido and from that point on, they can safely travel the road towards the Hoshidan capital city but first they must pass by the Great Wall of Suzanoh, a sight some of the children haven’t seen.

Though unknown to them, Midori had been dropping green stones along the way since they left the cave earlier. Green stones that only one person can recognize.

 

* * *

 

 

“YAH! YAH! HIYAAAH!” A white haired samurai exclaimed while he hit a training dummy with a wooden sword shaped as a katana, the last but most powerful strike was targeted to the bucket that acts as the head of the training dummy, the force of such a strike sent the bucket away.

The samurai breathed a sigh of relief after releasing his pent-up stress from the morning as the cool breeze swept across him, practicing his swordsmanship on the Great Wall of Suzanoh, behind its sturdy walls.

“If your lord didn’t leave without notice again, I wouldn’t have thought you were pummeling the helpless dummy.” A grey haired boy about the samurai’s age jumped out from the top of the wall to land near the samurai as he chewed on some sweet candy he himself made within his mouth.

The samurai eyed him with a serious look on his face before setting the wooden sword on the side of a crate which he sat on to rest.

“Lord Kiragi has run off again on his hunts without informing me.” The white haired samurai grumbled in irritation “How can I be the ideal servant for him when I can’t even keep vigil of him?”

“You…” The grey haired boy swallowed the candy down his throat before unwrapping another piece from his pocket “Need to lighten up, Gramps. With how serious you are all the time, you might actually turn into a real Gramps.”

The samurai sighed in exasperation at how he was being called to by the ninja “I told you to stop calling me that, I may have white hair but I’m not old enough to be one!”

The ninja chuckled at the samurai’s reaction “See? That’s what I mean! You are as grouchy as one with no sense of humor.”

“Enough.” The samurai firmly said out of irritation “Why are you even here Asugi?”

Asugi chewed on the sweet candy drop he just tossed in his mouth before speaking “Got scolded by my old man for letting my own lord out of my sights, I told him I was busy making my own confections but he tossed me out of my workshop before I was able to finish a batch!”

“And you figured that bothering me is next on your list of things to do before heading out to find Prince Shiro?”

Asugi shook his head “Actually, I just stopped by here to see you. The lord I serve wasn’t there when I arrived and it just so happens a guard saw him and Lord Kiragi leaving the castle armed with whatever you use for hunting.”

“Are you telling me that Prince Shiro is with Lord Kiragi today?”

“Why else would I approach you Gramps? You and I are both in a dilemma and I seriously don’t want my reputation as a ninja in service to Hoshido, be put into question all because the lord I serve has to be so easygoing and stupid enough to go out there with no bodyguards at all.”

Despite what Asugi said, he knew full well how capable Shiro and Kiragi were in a battle, being the sons of Ryoma and Takumi, they were naturally talented in the art of battle that they were considered one of the finest in their generation.

Hisame on the other hand couldn’t help but feel inadequate of being a retainer who can’t even accompany his liege lord wherever he goes.

“Your tracking skills could be useful, Asugi. Very well, let me join you then. Where should we start?”

“As I’ve inquired from the guards here, they haven’t gone pass this way so I assume they are still within the Great Wall of Suzanoh, it’s just a matter of where should we start over these vast forests.” Asugi and Hisame then looked at the wide array of trees from afar with the city and castle of Shirasagi barely visible beyond.

Hisame sighed deeply before agreeing to go with Asugi to find their missing lords, the two then began their trek to the forests to track them down.

Unknown to them, a few moments later after they left the Great Wall, a group of adventurers passed through the Great Wall after declaring their identities to the Hoshidan guards posted in the grand structure.

 

* * *

 

“It looks so… incredible.” Sophie watched in awe upon laying eyes on the Great Wall of Suzanoh as she and her group walked closer to it with the intention to enter through it on their way to the Hoshidan capital.

The rest of them shared Sophie’s awe even to those who have seen it once for the structure was truly a sight to behold. Hoshido’s last defense to the capital, the Great Wall of Suzanoh…

Kana couldn’t properly remember the structure when she first arrived in Hoshido with her parents as she was probably sleeping along the road when she and her parents came to her mother’s birthplace to celebrate the victory against Anankos before Corrin and Sakura ascended to the throne of Valla, they attended the Nohrian celebration back in the capital beforehand and to also announce to the Nohrian subjects about the peace that they fought hard for.

The wind breezed through them as they went to the gate leading through the wall, upon stepping on the wooden bridge, they were ordered to halt by the gate guards holding their naginata spears and baring the path it them.

“Halt, state your business in the glorious nation of Hoshido, the realm of King Ryoma and Queen Camilla.”

Dwyer frowned at the sudden treatment after he witnessed how some travelers, caravans or farmers were easily permitted to pass while they were singled out.

“What’s with the big idea singling us out?” Sophie was the one who blurted out what Dwyer was thinking while holding Avel’s reins and standing beside him.

“Do forgive us for the inconvenience but we cannot easily allow heavily armed travelers without knowing their intentions, we seek to keep the peace as it is.” The guard reasoned though the other guard who was much older was staring at Kana.

Caeldori landed her tenma near her travelling comrades and dismounted it before giving the guards a courteous bow.

“Greetings, we are travelers from Valla seeking to have a vacation in Hoshido and to also visit some of our loved ones in the city of Shirasagi.”

“And may I know your identities?” The younger guard questioned while keeping a straight expression.

Caeldori nodded “Very well, I am Caeldori, daughter of Subaki the Pegasus Knight Commander of Valla and Selena, loyal retainer to Queen Camilla of Hoshido.” She then looked at her comrades and gestured them.

Dwyer gave them a courteous bow that he learned from his father “I am Dwyer, son of Jakob the head butler of Valla and Kagero, loyal retainer to King Ryoma of Hoshido.”

“I am Sophie, daughter of Sir Silas of Valla and Felicia, personal maidservant of the King and Queen of Valla.” She then gestured to Avel “And this is my loyal steed, Avel.”

The horse simply scoffed at his owner much to Sophie’s chagrin.

Midori bowed to the guards in the Hoshidan way before introducing herself.

“My name is Midori, daughter of Kaze, personal bodyguard and retainer of the king of Valla, and Mozu.”

Last but not the least was Kana who before she could introduce herself, Caeldori did the honor.

“And this is Princess Kana, crown princess of Valla and daughter of King Corrin and Queen Sakura of Valla.”

There was a moment of silence as everyone around them including those behind Kana’s group absorbed the information with the guard disbelieving Kana’s identity.

“Surely this is a jest…? You cannot hope to make us believe that the crown princess of Valla would come to Hoshido with only a paltry force of bodyguards to protect her?”

Caeldori sighed “Well yes, I understand your skepticism but we have proof that we are who we claim we are.”

The group shared glances of each other before they fixed their gaze towards the dragon princess who had no idea why they were looking at her like that.

“W-What?”

“Transform.” Midori murmured to her and saw Kana raising a brow “It’s the only way to prove your identity, otherwise they won’t let us in.”

Kana also looked at her companions to see their eyes telling her to do it.

With a sigh, Kana closed her eyes and held the dragonstone that was hanging around her neck and channeled her draconic power and in a blinding light, she transformed into her draconic form that shocked everyone present to see a dragon before their eyes.

“I trust this is proof enough?” Caeldori challenged the skeptic guard who was still staring at the transformed princess in awe “You have caused the princess with the inconvenience of transforming, can we be allowed to enter now?”

The older guardsman chuckled much to their surprise.

“I knew it. From the hair color and those strange ears…” The old guardsman eyed his younger counterpart “Let them pass through, that girl is no doubt Princess—I mean Queen Sakura’s child, the resemblance is uncanny.” The older guardsman then laid down his naginata and knelt down on one knee to show her respect to the crown princess. Having met Sakura back when she was still a princess of Hoshido and being treated by her during some of the skirmishes against Nohr, he holds the princess turned queen in high regard and such respect extends to her family.

“We are honored to welcome you to the Kingdom of Hoshido, Princess Kana.” He then nudged at the younger stupefied guard who also laid down his naginata and knelt down before Kana and her group.

“I-I do apologize for the inconvenience I have caused your majesty!” The younger guard apologized only for Kana to transform back to her human form and waved her hand dismissively towards the apology.

“Can we just go in please?” Kana said, not minding the delay as her excitement to set sights in her mother’s birthplace overrode any feeling she has currently.

“P-Princess!” Caeldori chided in a hushed tone the young princess for her dismissive tone.

Kana raised an eyebrow asking why Caeldori sounded like she was chiding her.

“What…?”

“At least show some decorum! It is to be expected from royalty such as you!” Midori whispered in a hushed tone to Kana’s ear.

A sweat escaped Kana’s brow as she wore a confused expression, having no idea on how a princess should act in public due to her always being within the castle grounds, she didn’t know anything on how to represent herself and know that each action she takes in public can have consequences be it good or bad. For her oblivious mind, she simply wanted to pass through without any hassle.

Not wanting to delay their trip to Hoshido anymore, Kana simply gestured the guards with a grudging smile.

“It is of no… worries.” She looked at Midori and Caeldori who both gave her nods “Can we pass through now?” Kana finished with impatient tone, wanting to get pass to what she considered a hassle.

With acknowledging nods, the guards made way for Kana and her group to pass through the gates of Suzanoh until the older guardsman called them out again.

“Shall we organize an escort party for you, princess?” The older guard asked with eagerness.

They all looked back at him and then at Kana, the dragon princess flashed a confident grin.

“I have all the protection I need with them around!” Kana said before grinning toothily as she referred to her companions who she holds in high regard for their capabilities.

With those words, Kana’s adventuring team has begun their trek towards Shirasagi, seeing the vast rice fields and farm lands from a distance, a typical sight in Hoshido and the source of its abundant supply of food.

 

* * *

 

Barely having any wink of sleep ever since his daughter’s disappearance, Corrin sat on his throne with heavy bags under his eyes as well as the heavy feeling of powerlessness, mulling over the best course of action. After telling Sakura what had transpired, Sakura was driven to tears when she realized that she also had a hand on unintentionally neglecting their daughter, seeing his daughter cry the other way was enough but seeing his wife in the same state wasn’t something Corrin could truly take, he comforted his wife as best as he can while maintaining his composure and preventing his emotions getting the better of him. Sakura soon fell asleep afterwards after crying herself to sleep in Corrin’s arms.

Dozing off once in a while, Corrin’s nap on the throne was broken once again when the doors opened to reveal Kaze approaching with what seemed like a look of hope, a refreshing sight for the King of Valla to see in this time.

The master ninja looked saddened at the exhausted state of his king, be it physically and mentally before he knelt down to show his respect to Corrin.

“Kaze… I trust the—“

“My king, I may have found a lead as to where the princess is going along with her companions if our initial suspicions are correct.” Kaze relayed to the king, interrupting him so he can immediately tell Corrin the promising lead.

This made the dragon king stand up from his throne, his deadpanned expression steadily shifting to that of hopefulness.

“Really? Where?”

“Judging from the direction where my daughter has dropped these…” Kaze took a handful of what seemed like green marble from his pouch “… they are heading to Hoshido.”

Corrin’s heavy eyes widened at the news “Hoshido? Are you sure?”

“Yes. I couldn’t be any more assured that these marble-like stones are Midori’s creation; she made them when she was younger so I can track her down when she gets lost in her herb gathering. They evaporate into green smoke when crushed.” To prove his point, Kaze crushed the green marble with his thumb and pointing finger causing it to evaporate into green smoke.

“I can confirm that these truly are hers.”

Corrin knew immediately what to do after hearing the first ever good news he has heard ever since Kana left. Waving his right arm to his side, he issued his orders, wanting to capitalize on the chance that was given to him.

“I want you to begin forming a squad to escort me and Sakura. I will leave the castle to Hana’s protection while we are away. Tell them we are heading to Hoshido in a few minutes.” Corrin ordered and being the loyal servant that he was, Kaze nodded at the instructions given to him.

“Very well my king—“

“You should get some rest. You must be tired with all that running—“

“With all due respect, my king, I refuse.” Kaze firmly said, denying his king’s orders which surprised Corrin.

“For my reasons as a father and your bodyguard, I must insist to go with you.” Kaze finished with a look of conviction much to Corrin’s delight on the ninja’s never ending dedication. The dragon king knew he can’t do anything to change the mind of his most loyal retainer especially with Midori being involved in such a situation.

“You have my gratitude Kaze. Now go, we mustn’t dally anymore.” Corrin said while offering a tired but genuine smile towards his retainer who returned the kind gesture, feeling glad that he was able to be of service to the depressed king.

Kaze left the king to act on the orders given to him leaving Corrin with a strong feeling of hope; the King then left for his quarters to awaken his wife to tell her the good news.

 

* * *

 

Kana and her group were walking along the road that leads to Shirasagi, going through a forest pass, Dwyer and Midori kept their vigil on the ground as such locations were generally favored by bandits as their ambush spots while Caeldori maintained her watch above them in the skies, Sophie stayed by the princess’ side as they trekked through the dirt road in the thick of the forest.

“I just wish you guys could relax a bit.” Kana sighed upon seeing the tense expressions of her companions, she was unhappy nobody was talking to each other as they continued their journey.

“Well, the fact is, we can’t not after that trouble we had earlier.” Midori replied while keeping hold of her bow that was strapped across her shoulder.

Kana pouted, she thought that such an adventure would be about chatting and having fun but her companions were too busy being wary that it sucks all the fun as she thought.

“And here I thought adventures were supposed to be fun…” Kana murmured to herself which was heard by Sophie who tried to reassure the princess by softening her hardened expression.

“Our apologies, princess but from what we heard, locations such as this are hunting grounds for bandits looking to rob any traveler, we can’t afford to be complacent though we can assure you that we will all be having the fun that you search for when we arrive.”

The world hasn’t fully recovered from the war against Anankos, during the war as the forces of the two nations kept the invading Vallites at bay, bandits capitalized on the chance provided to them by the distracted army, thriving in their banditry. Nohr suffered the most due to how impoverished a number of its people were (no thanks to Garon) that they had to resort to crime to make ends meet with some eventually succumbing to the greed that banditry has an effect on those who practiced it. Even though Hoshido has managed to thin down its crime rate after the war, it doesn’t hurt to be vigilant at these times.

Dwyer suddenly stop and narrowed his eyes, sensing a fast approaching presence, he immediately tilted to his side which was mimicked by the princess and their companions only to let their guard down when a chestnut furred fox three times bigger than what it’s supposed to be jumped towards Kana in such a fast speed that even Dwyer and Midori can’t keep track on.

“KYAAH!” Kana yelped out when she fell down on the ground due to the fox’ weight on her body, before any of Kana’s companions can react, the fox changed shape into that of a humanoid girl with chestnut hair and a tuft of red hair on her front bang.

“Oh I knew it! I knew it was you! Your scent is unmistakable as always!” The girl with fox ears said as she cuddled her cheeks on the dragon princess’ own as her tail wagged.

“S-Selkie?!” Kana exclaimed upon seeing and hearing Selkie and joyfully returned the affection given to her by her cousin.

“To think it was just Lady Selkie.” Sophie sighed in relief, Caeldori descended down to the ground to check when she heard Kana’s yelp, to her surprise.

Kana and Selkie stood up while smiling at each other, the two obviously close cousins were all smiles and laughter as Kana’s companions watched on at the joyful reunion between the two innocent princesses.

“Selkie! I told you not to run off so rashly! You might set off my… traps…”

They all looked at the direction of the voice to see a blonde boy with bow in hand, wearing Hoshidan style archer garb and a fur waistcloth around his waist.

“Kiragi?!” Kana exclaimed as her joy rose to see her other cousin who also glad and surprised to see Kana after so many months.

Just before any of them can act, another person arrived just behind Kiragi with a smirk that immediately made Caeldori blush upon recognizing the man with spiky purple hair being kept together by a bandana, wearing white and red Hoshidan robes and a chest plate.

“Woah, punch me in the face to wake me up! Is that you Kana?!” Shiro exclaimed with his signature chuckle “Not just Kana but Sophie, Dwyer, Midori and Caeldori too!”

Avel snorted in annoyance.

“Of course you too Avel…” Shiro lightly laughed at the horse’s reaction while holding his spear on his right side.

Kana wordless ran up towards her two cousins and jumped on them, bringing them down with her on the forest grass as she giggled in utter joy at being reunited with her cousins.

 

* * *

 

Unknown to the group, they were being watched by a group of shady individuals, one of which spied on them with a binocular and focusing it on the Princess of Valla as she spoke to her cousins.

“So that girl is the so-called dragon princess of Valla? She looks easy to capture bro.”

“I heard she can transform into a dragon at will—“

“Really bro?! I always wanted a dragon for a pet ever since we were kids!”

“Same here! I always wanted a dragon I can call Llardbutt!”

“Llardbutt?! What sort of name is that?! Lizardface sounds cooler!”

“Llardbutt!”

“Lizardface!”

“I said Llardbutt!”

“No! Lizardface!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! In order to correct guess who the last two characters were in the end, you can find out if you THOROUGHLY played Kana's paralogue in Fates.
> 
> I have to admit that Asugi and Hisame were last minute additions here and wouldn't play much of a role in the last chapter, they were merely in the story to give you guys a hint to what Shiro and Kiragi were up to as well as a glimpse of how life is with them serving the two princes.
> 
> I'm excited to write the next chapter but I also dread that it might take a month or two to finish it as I feel that it's going to be the longest chapter so far and oh: The rest of the Hoshidan royals, Elise and Camilla will appear next chapter!
> 
> For those who didn't get the hint:
> 
> Hisame's mother is Rinkah while Asugi's is Beruka.


	3. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana and her group arrives in Hoshido. Kana is reunited with her cousins and enjoys her time in Hoshido but at what cost?
> 
> Does the misadventure continue or end here? What of the two mysterious individuals in the end of the previous chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual guide alert!
> 
> To have an idea how the Sakura looks as the queen of Valla. Please check this link here of an artwork I commissioned: http://fav.me/dcac8dg
> 
> Now on with the last chapter!

**Chapter 3**

 

 

“Woohoo!” Kana expressed her delight as she and Shiro led their group while walking in their four-armed ogre mode that they used to play, the crown princess of Valla riding on top of the shoulders of the high prince of Hoshido while their companions followed them closely.

“Man you’ve put on some weight since we saw each other last year Kana!” Shiro commented bluntly, feeling sore all over his shoulders from Kana’s weight.

“I don’t think saying that to a girl is proper, cousin.” Kiragi joked, which Dwyer supported with a snicker. Caeldori gave a look of disapproval at Shiro’s lack of tact as a man and a prince for such a comment.

Kana however didn’t pay mind to it, being unaware of such.

“Well duh! I eat a lot while I was stuck inside the castle! Plus, people say I am still a growing girl!”

“Haha! Right you are!” Shiro laughed “Say… how is uncle and auntie doing back there?”

The moment Shiro questioned about Corrin and Sakura, the delight in Kana’s expression swiftly turned sour, her giggles and laughter turned to that of silence. Midori worried on how Kana would react.

“T-They’re—“

They were interrupted by the (un)timely arrival of Asugi and Hisame, the respective retainers of Shiro and Kiragi, who the princes left behind.

“See? I told you we’d find them, gramps.”Asugi said.

“For the last time don’t call me—Lord Kiragi!”Hisame quickly rebutted.

“Yo! Here I thought you’d be making your candy.” Shiro greeted Asugi who was still chewing on a piece of sweet candy within his mouth.

“Sudden burst of responsibility?” The prince teased to his retainer.

Asugi lightly scoffed “My old man kicked me out despite me saying that you gave me leave today. Gods, that man is so stuck up on tradition...”

The high prince of Hoshido chuckled “Same problem we both have on our respective fathers then.” Just then, Asugi and Hisame noticed the crown princess of Valla riding on top of Shiro’s shoulders.

“Princess Kana?!”Hisame exclaimed in surprise before kneeling down to the dragon princess, Asugi replicated the act although less stiff than Hisame’s action.

Kana waved her hand dismissively but nonetheless greeted them with a toothy grin “It’s good to see you guys again.”

Kana bonded with Hisame over sword practices, with the young samurai teaching Kana about the Hoshidan way of swordsmanship. He would ban her from using her draconic blood during the practice in a bid to make her less reliant to it and make her more versatile.

On the other hand, Asugi is one of Kana’s playmates in hide and seek to which Asugi regarded as his personal ‘stealth training’ since Kana is one of the very few people who can find him despite his efforts to conceal his presence. They also bonded over their love for sweets, something Kana likely inherited from her mother.

“Lord Kiragi! I implore you to let me accompany you every time you go out of the castle to hunt! A retainer who can’t protect his liege is not a retainer at all!”  Hisame exclaimed in exasperation over the habit of his lord in leaving him behind whenever he goes out.

“But you’re terrible in hunts, Hisame! You keep scaring my prey away with your sloppy movements!” Kiragi responded with puffed up cheeks, a habit he inherited from his beloved mother.

The others laughed much to Hisame’s embarrassment, who remained quiet.

“So where are we heading off to?” Asugi asked the group, Kana’s group looked at the mounted princess expectantly.

“Shirasagi!” The dragon princess said with excitement she could barely withhold to herself, pointing to the direction of the capital city and jewel of the nation.

 

* * *

 

“I miss how this place looks like!” Kana exclaimed excitingly upon catching sight of the bustling commercial district of Shirasagi. The people of Hoshido flooded the marketplace with many stalls, mostly food, set up on the side of walkways, coupled with vendors selling variety of wares on cloth-covered ground. The smell of barbequed meat and onions was snuffed by the dragon princess and her companions. The sound of music being played by street performers and puppet shows nearly flooded their hearing.

Compared to Valla’s capital city of Gyges, a city with more modest commercial district due to the on-going rebuilding, Shirasagi stands as the monuments of benevolent and prosperous rule… Something Shiro and Kiragi are proud of after seeing Kana and her group marveling at the city.

Sophie was nervous at the very possibility that Avel would get annoyed with the crowd of people passing by and kick an unfortunate soul with his hind legs, while Midori, on the other hand, was scanning the area not for any signs of danger but for apothecary shops or herb vendors of ingredients that can only be found in Hoshido. Caeldori led her tenma by the reigns as she followed the engrossed young princess closely along with Dwyer in hopes that she wouldn’t stray too far.

 “Look! Look!” Kana pointed somewhere “Those people are wearing funny looking clothes with weird makeup and fake hair! They’re like basaras!” She said as she likened them to the Hoshidan troops that participated in the war against Anankos.

Shiro laughed lightly “That’s because they are kabuki actors! They wear those funny makeups, wigs and clothes to entertain people on the stage. If you’d like, we can have them go to the castle later to perform for us after dinner.” The high prince of Hoshido suggested with a toothy smile.

“Ah, look! Someone’s playing the koto!” Kana pointed to a young woman playing the said instrument, the very same instrument her mother used to play to ease their minds after a battle when they were alone in their quarters.

“Aaaand she’s not listening…” Kiragi sighed while maintaining a small smile seeing his cousin being so lively in their city. Shiro, however, frowned, feeling a little embarrassed after speaking with such a high and all-knowing tone to impress his cousin and her group.

Selkie giggled “I guess it can’t be helped, she always loves hearing auntie Sakura play the koto when she was just a baby.”

“Princess! I humbly request you to slow down and let us catch up! We might lose you in this crowd!” Caeldori called out but it fell on deaf ears as Kana kept on moving around and pointing towards somewhere that amazes her, which, currently, is a food stall selling mochi.

Shiro chuckled and placed a hand on Caeldori’s shoulder, prompting a gasp from the talented Pegasus knight.

“Let her be, Caeldori, it seems she hasn’t had enough fun for a while now.” Shiro told her with his trademark grin that Caeldori believed could make maidens swoon over the high prince. Caeldori blushed heavily while looking down on the ground even after Shiro moved his hand away. She secretly smiled and glanced at Shiro once more, who is now helping Kana buy a box of daifuku filled with anko and other flavors. Even Kana’s companions are busy buying their own souvenirs.

“Caeldori…?”

A familiar voice that Caeldori knew all too well spoke out her name from a short distance away. She quickly turned to her side to see the person who just called her out.

“M-Mother…?”

 

* * *

 

Kana hummed as she led her group and cousins while happily chewing on the daifuku she just bought, savoring the sweet taste of the filling and the chewiness of the mochi.

“Barely a day here in Hoshido and you already have two bags full of food and toys?” Midori commented while staring at the bags full of the princess’ purchased items.

“As if you’re any better! You’re carrying a bag full of herbs yourself!” Sophie countered for the princess’ sake; most of them frowned at the fledgling knight when they saw Avel struggling to carry sacks of goods strapped on his saddle.

Dwyer kept quiet with the small sack of tea leaves he bought, having the intention to test them out back in Valla in order to beat his father in their usual tea-making contest when serving the royal family.

“I’ve noticed how there are a number of foreigners here. Mostly Nohrians…” Sophie commented after seeing a good number of Nohrian tourists conversing with the Hoshidan locals as if the bad blood that has long boiled between the two nations is now completely gone.

Kiragi smiled with a sense of pride not for himself “It’s all thanks to mom and Aunt Camilla in their efforts to foster a good relationship between our nations by interacting with the citizens of our country.”

Shiro nodded in agreement to Kiragi’s statement “With the trade agreement between Nohr and Hoshido, a lot of stuff has been introduced to the people and they revel in the novelty of such foreign items that were otherwise impossible for them to get before the war ended.”

“That’s good. After so many years of bloodshed, it seems the world is finally enjoying the peace it deserves.” Dwyer said as they followed Kana and Selike who doesn’t seem to be interested in what their friends were talking about as they had their own conversation.

They paused in their journey to the castle when Kana stopped upon a stone monument in the middle of the city plaza, a short distance away from Castle Shirasagi that was situated on a mountain.

It was a monument of a woman that all of them recognizes. They look at Kana who silently regarded the statue. On its foundation was a list of names carved on the stone, the names of those who perished that fateful day and a message in honoring the woman.

“Queen Mikoto.” Midori murmured.

“Grandma Mikoto.” Shiro said with a hint of sadness in his eyes, having been deprived along with his cousins of meeting their grandmother due to the machinations of Anankos.

“I wish we got the chance to meet Grandma Mikoto. Dad and a lot of people spoke very highly of her. She kept the country together after grandpa died.” Shiro lamented at the impossible wish to meet the woman in person.

“I can’t imagine the pain father and the rest have felt to see her die in front of them in this very spot.” Kiragi added to Shiro’s lamentation.

Kana however was thinking of something else. Upon catching sight of the statue, she immediately remembered a time during the war against Anankos, when they were on their way to the throne room to confront the Silent Dragon. They were embroiled in a skirmish against the Vallite soldiers Anankos created. She along with her fellow children helped the others in fending off the soldiers while her parents along with the rest of the Hoshidan royalty fought against two individuals from a distance.

Kana could remember that when the fighting ended, her parents and her uncles and aunt fell on their knees, grieving over the defeated pair. None of her parents ever spoke a word to her about what happened and seeing the statue of Mikoto now made her feel a feeling of familiarity.

“Grandma…” She murmured “Mama and papa never talked about her…”

“I think I can understand why.” Shiro responded “Grandma Mikoto was especially close to Aunt Sakura, mentoring her to be her successor as the high priestess and I can’t imagine what Uncle Corrin felt when after so many years of separation, he reunited with his true parent only for her to die in his arms shortly.”

They all shared a moment of silence as they processed the information to which Shiro and Kiragi waited on them patiently.

Until a question sprang within Kana’s mind that she had to voice out.

“Wait… wait…” Kana repeated as she came into a realization “If mama and papa have the same mama like Grandma Mikoto then why did they marry each other?”

The question threw all of them off guard by the unexpected way it was asked by the dragon princess who looked genuinely confused.

“Princess… You’re not aware…?” Sophie asked with a sweat dropping down from her brow.

“Aware of what?”

“Of the truth?” Midori asked with a bewildered look.

Kana frowned at the incomplete questions being thrown to her “I don’t get it… Papa is grandma’s son but she is also mama’s mama. I remember Felicia telling me one time that it’s forbidden to marry one’s family member when I told her I want to become papa’s bride when I grow up like mama did… I remember she told me it was… incense…?”

Asugi couldn’t hold in his laughter as he covered his mouth to suppress it only for Hisame to elbow him to his ribs to shut him up.

“It’s incest, princess.” Caeldori corrected out of nowhere with a sigh.

“Oh man, I can’t believe Uncle and Auntie never told her about it.” Shiro scratched the back of his head at the awkward question from Kana.

 “Why did mother even tell the princess about it? She’s too young to know of such things! I can’t believe her!” Sophie said in exasperation over her mother’s clumsy blunder of saying something to a child she isn’t ready to hear about.

The person standing beside Caeldori coughed to get their attention; it seems the group didn’t even notice Caeldori’s brief disappearance

“Gawds! Lady Camilla, Lady Hinoka and Lady Elise had been looking all over for you three! You had the whole castle riled up with your antics!” The red twin-tailed woman exclaimed to Shiro, Kiragi and Selkie in a rather sharp way that made them all quiver except for Caeldori.

“But Selena—“ Kiragi tried to reason only for him to get lashed out by the woman’s barbed tongue.

“No buts! Lady Elise gave me leave to drag you back to the castle for what you’ve done! That goes double for you two as well!” Selena pointed towards Shiro and Selkie, both of them quaking in fear.

“I won’t hear any excuses from all of… you…” Selena trailed off upon seeing the crown princess of Valla who looked terrified towards her, the young princess was in the verge of tearing up from genuine fear.

“Mother… perhaps you’d like to take on a more… lighter tone?” Caeldori suggested to the fiery red head “The princess looks afraid.”

“I… uh…” For Selena it was difficult for her on how to interact with the young child, having the same degree of difficulty when Caeldori was just a baby, accidentally making her cry when she lashes out towards anyone while carrying her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Crop yield is at its peak, at this rate we’ll have enough to feed the whole nation, disaster rations included. We’ll have more surplus of food to trade with Nohr and Valla for other commodities we could use.”

“I’d like to also add that the ore being traded to us from Nohr has been quite useful in incorporating it on our structures and armory. It seems the alloy created with the ore from Nohr and our very own seems to have made our weapons sturdier than normal, according to Hinata and Oboro’s testing of the weapons we had ordered produced.”

“Your highness, I am also pleased to inform you that reconstruction of Nestra brought by a joint agreement between Hoshido, Nohr and Valla has entered its final stage. It is expected to be finish by a month’s time.”

The King of Hoshido, Ryoma gave the three a nod of acknowledgement as he sat on his elevated throne.

“I see. I want you to ready the shipment of the surplus crops to Nohr as soon as possible, Yukimura. Nohr needs it more than we do right now. Also, is there any shortage of food in Valla?”

Yukimura shook his head “Fortunately, despite the fledgling state of Valla, they have enough food to feed themselves in the coming months. They do, however, request if we have any laborers we can send to speed up their reconstruction efforts. It seems King Corrin wants to have homes built for settlers as soon possible.”

“I think we can also petition my brother for that as well, my dear.” The purple-haired woman wearing a black traditional robe with ornate floral designs and tiara with the shape of a sun behind it suggested.

Ryoma gave his queen a smile “Knowing Corrin, he would have beat us to that already but still, it doesn’t hurt to ‘pressure’ your brother in sending aid for Corrin’s people.”

Camilla smiled sweetly at her husband and the two monarchs of Hoshido once again turned their attention to those reporting to them.

“Takumi, looks like your collaborative work with Prince Leo has borne fruit, it never really crossed my mind to use Nohrian steel with our own steel to such degree.” Ryoma praised his younger brother who merely nodded and eyed a blonde woman wearing black robes with similar ornate designs like Camilla, standing on the side of the throne below the steps leading to it.

Elise winked at her husband and checked if her ponytail wasn’t loose, apparently forsaking her signature hair ‘drills’ for a more mature hair style.

Ryoma eyed the chief architect of Hoshido “Good work everyone. You are all dismissed.”

Yukimura and the chief architect bowed to the king and queen formally before leaving the widely spacious and decorated throne room of Shirasagi.

With a sigh of relief, Ryoma removed the headpiece that signifies his station as the king of Hoshido and placed it on his lap in order to ease the burden on his head.

“Looks like things are doing well these past few days.” A red-haired woman said as she approached the steps leading to the throne.

Ryoma nodded “Yes, I trust nothing… suspicious is going on within our borders, Hinoka?”

Hinoka shook her head “Actually, there have been reports of bandits roaming the countryside, while the patrols are hard at work it’s been proven quite difficult to track their hideout down considering how stretch our men are. I fear when it comes to our army, the numbers we have now is a far cry from back before the Valla campaign.”

“Opportunistic bastards…” Takumi scoffed in irritation towards those who would prey on good and honest folk trying to make a living after the war.

“It won’t also be right if we conscript our people especially now that they’re enjoying the peace we fought hard for.” Camilla added to the discussion while placing her left hand on her chest.

“No, we can’t. We can only rely on people willing to enlist—“

The king of Hoshido was interrupted when the throne room reopened again to reveal a party of people that they had no difficulty recognizing.

Selena lead the group and upon approaching near the steps of the throne, she knelt down in respect to the royalty before her.

“Your royal highnesses, I have brought the—“

“KIRAGI!” Elise reprimanding shout echoed across the halls of the throne room as she spotted her son hiding behind Selena, obviously fearful of her wrath.

Kiragi slowly emerged out from his futile hiding place “H-Hey m-mom—OWW! OWWWW! NOT THE EARS MOM!” Kiragi cried out in pain as Elise furiously pulled both his ears as punishment.

“Your father and I told you to finish your studies first before going on your hunts! Yet earlier you didn’t even eat breakfast to sneak out of the castle without a retainer to boot!” Elise scolded her son as Kiragi begged her to go easy on his ears.

“B-But m-m-mom—OWWW! I just w-wanted to eat some venison stew for dinner!”

Takumi sighed at his wife and son’s usual antics which mostly make Elise and Kiragi lose their royal decorum in the throne room of all places.

Shiro on the other hand, tried to stand tall not before his father, but his mother who he fears the most especially with that deceiving smile she’s sporting with her face right now.

“My my Shiro…” She began in an overly sweet tone “What have I told you about leaving the castle without informing someone?”

“C-Cut me some s-slack ma! I was merely doing my own investigation about the bandit attacks on the caravans—“Shiro reasoned in futility.

“Shiro… Don’t.” Ryoma sighed and gave Shiro a concerned look not to bother justifying his wrongdoing to his already angry mother. Ryoma knew perfectly well that Camilla wouldn’t relent at this state. He could always count on his wife when it comes to disciplining their son.

“I am perfectly capable of defending myself ma—“Shiro said, hoping Camilla would understand that there was no cause for alarm.

“I am aware of that my son but my rule still stands and I want it OBEYED as strictly as possible… UNDERSTOOD?” Camilla widened her smile even more which sent waves of fear all over Shiro as he could imagine a background of fire behind his mother as he nodded to appease his mother somehow.

“Are you angry at me too mommy?”Selkie innocently asked as she approached Hinoka while watching the display happened before them.

Hinoka pat her daughter’s head “It’s in your nature along with that of your people to wander around the forest to hone your instincts so I can’t really keep you locked up in here can I?” Hinoka responded, fully knowing and understanding the natures of kitsunes after Kaden discussed it to her for the first time that wandering around was simply their way.

Hinoka’s only condition for Selkie to follow was to avoid making contact with any human on the way for obviously safety reasons such as avoiding hunters who could probably mistake her for a simple fox despite the newly approved law that Ryoma has placed in banning the hunting of any foxes in Hoshido as part of his diplomatic ties with the Kitsune village, though there are still poachers who defy the law which is why Hinoka always advises Selkie to avoid human contact in her kitsune form.

Selena cleared her throat to get the attentions of the royals again which fortunately for her, worked.

“Your royal highnesses, I encountered the—“

“KANAAAAA!” Selena was interrupted once more by the blonde princess who squealed upon seeing her beloved niece.

“Auntie Elise!” Kana happily called out for her aunt, jumping to her aunt’s arms after Elise let go of Kiragi. The sudden weight of Kana nearly toppled Elise but thankfully, the cheerful blonde managed to retain her balance as she embraced her favorite niece.

“Oh it’s been months since I last saw you!” Elise rubbed her cheeks to Kana’s own as both giggled.

“Auntie Elise! It tickles!”

Hinoka wordlessly approached Elise and Kana as they embraced, Kana noticed her aunt staring at her and let go of Elise, Elise withdrew from her to allow Hinoka and Kana their own time.

There was a brief moment of silence and staring at each other until Hinoka scooped her niece up with her strong arms, lifting the dragon princess up in the air to which Kana enjoyed as she resumed her giggling.

“How’s my favorite niece doing?”Hinoka playfully asked while lifting Kana without showing any sign of difficulty.

“Favorite? But I’m your only niece!” Kana responded with a matter-of-fact tone while smiling.

Hinokafull heartedly laughed at her niece’ response “Right you are!” She then proceeded to plant tender ticklish kisses on Kana’s cheeks to show her fondness over her.

“Oh my, ambushing us like this? I never knew you to be so sly my dear niece.” Camilla spoke as she approached the two, a hand on her cheek while admiring the adorable view of her niece and sister-in-law’s moment.

“Auntie Camilla.” Kana murmured and even though Hinoka wanted to hold her niece in her arms, she brought her down near Camilla to allow them a moment of their own.

“Well what are you waiting for?” Camilla teasingly asked as she spread her arms as a gesture to come to her, Kana was more than willing to oblige to what she wants, wrapping her arms around Camilla’s waist with the queen patting her niece’s back in a tender manner.

“Have there been anyone who made you cry? Bad people who hurt you? Don’t forget my dear I can always dispose of them so just say the word.”

Kana laughed at Camilla’s words, thinking of them as a joke while the rest knew that Camilla was actually serious in what she just said.

Camilla genuinely smiled sweetly to her niece before gesturing her to the other men “Now I think your uncles are waiting for something from you as well.”

Kana separated herself from Camilla before targeting Takumi who gulped at the look Kana was giving him.

The Hoshidan prince prepared himself for the worst when Kana began running towards him, not knowing what to do to avoid—

“GAH!” Takumi gasped out in pain when Kana’s head dove straight to his stomach before Kana embraced him, his stomach may have been protected by his waist armor but the impact of Kana’s charge was the one that hurt him.

Ignoring the pain on his stomach, Takumi patted Kana’s head while blushing slightly, being the type of person who doesn’t want to show any sort of affection in front of many people, his wife above all was smirking at him.

“Uncle Takumi.” Kana softly called out while grinning up at Takumi.

In a brief moment, Takumi saw Sakura in Kana’s place as a young child who always looks up to him. The Hoshidan prince chuckled at the memory and thought on how Kana is slowly beginning to look more like Sakura and less than Corrin as she grows up.

“Now off with you, you still have one last person to greet.” Takumi said with a chuckle, letting go of Kana.

Kana approached the Hoshidan king who walked down the steps of his throne to get near to Kana, leaving his head piece on one of the armrest of his throne.

“Hello there Kana…” Ryoma greeted the dragon princess with a warm tone as Kana stared at him for a while with an unreadable expression until it turned to that of mischief.

“Uncle Lobster!”

Everyone who heard Kana calling the king of Hoshido in such a manner nearly toppled over from the dragon princess’ audacity to call Ryoma as such.

Some of them were unsure on how Ryoma would react to such a nickname until the king himself laughed wholeheartedly.

“Oh Kana, I thought we both agreed that you’ll only call me as such when we’re alone?” Ryoma asked in between his laughter at the joking nickname she calls him.

Kana covered her mouth after realizing her mistake “Oh! I-I’m sorry!” She quickly apologized as she remembered the condition.

Ryoma didn’t mind and waved his hand dismissively, having no problem with such a trifle matter from his niece.

The Hoshidan king knelt down on one knee to match’s Kana’s height, placing his hands on her shoulders and smiled warmly at her.

“You are always a welcome sight here Kana but you should have told us of your arrival, otherwise we could have prepared.” Ryoma then looked around behind Kana, seeing Kana’s group but unable to spot two certain people.

“But where’s your mother and father?”

Kana’s expression suddenly changed into that of nervousness as if she was finding the right answer to Ryoma’s question. Ryoma raised an eyebrow in question while the others were also noticing that Corrin and Sakura weren’t with their daughter which is quite unusual.

“They allowed me to go here on vacation!” Kana made up a lie to cover the fact that she ran away.

“Alone?” Hinoka worriedly asked from behind, she couldn’t believe Corrin and Sakura would even allow such a thing since Kana was still on a tender age.

“Not alone! But with my friends who are more than capable of protecting me!” Kana responded immediately as sweat dropped down from her forehead.

Ryoma inwardly frowned, finding Kana’s words to be suspicious. He knew Corrin and Sakura wouldn’t allow her to take such a journey without them even though she is with capable people such as Caeldori and Dwyer.

Seeing that questioning his niece here and now about the matter won’t yield any results, Ryoma decided to set aside his suspicion and turned his attention to addressing Kana’s companions.

Kana’s group bowed to the Hoshidan king to show their respects to which Ryoma gestured them to stand up.

“You all look tired from your journey. I will have rooms prepared for all of you and food to be eaten for lunch in a few hours. Consider yourselves as my guests of honor during your stay here.” Ryoma told them to which Kana’s group bowed their heads in thanks to the hospitality the king of Hoshido was giving to them, being honored by his warm hospitality.

Camilla then looked at Selena “Selena my dear, you can rest for the day.”

Selena looked surprise at the queen’s offer “Y-Your grace? Are you sure you won’t need me for something else?”

The purple-haired queen shook her head “I’ll be fine Selena. I’m pretty sure you have something far more important to attend than me.”

Selena was surprised at Camilla’s words as her eyes briefly darted to Caeldori. Selena knew Camilla wanted her to spend time with her daughter after so many days of being unable to see one another. Selena wordlessly thanked Camilla for her generosity and graciously accepted her dismissal for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

“Say, how is your father?” Selena asked as she and her daughter sat on the tatami mats across the table in Selena’s room.

“Father is doing well mother.” Caeldori responded but looked down in sadness, something that pained Selena to see.

“What is it dear?”

Caeldori shook her head “I’m sorry I lied.” She apologized immediately “He looks fine from outside but I can tell… He misses you badly mother. Father would always try to smile in order to make me believe he’s fine but I can tell otherwise!”

Selena looked down at her warm tea “I’m sorry.” She apologized as she remembered something from the past.

“Mother, don’t apologize! I understand full well about the importance of our duties!”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Selena responded before sighing “A loving parent and wife shouldn’t prioritize something else other than her family. To think I complained to your grandmother about that when I was your age.” Selena bitterly laughed at the irony that like her mother before her, she prioritized her work to royalty over her husband and child.

“Mother…”

Selena shook her head “I just remembered something I used to hold against your grandmother back then.”

“You always talk about grandmother and how I remind you of her but you never did tell me where she was.”

The twin-tailed girl chuckled darkly “She’s somewhere… far… far away.”

Caeldori covered her mouth out of horror “Is she…?”

Selena realized what her daughter was implying and while it was half-truth due to her complicated circumstance, there was the other half that it wasn’t as Caeldori thinks.

“No she isn’t my dear.” Selena reassured her with a smile “I can’t just simply go to her at this point.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Selena paused for a moment, unable to know if this was the right time to tell her daughter about every secret she held, she did promised Caeldori that she’ll her everything about her the next time they have the opportunity.

Selena sighed and breathed deeply to prepare herself, deeming that now is the appropriate time to tell Caeldori thanks to Camilla’s consideration earlier.

“Caeldori, what I am about to tell you will be shocking and probably hard to believe but please bear with me.”

Caeldori was confused on what her mother was saying and wondered what on earth is she going to tell her? Has she tired of being separated from Subaki? Has she found another man to comfort her? Such questions rang in Caeldori’s mind as she feared the worst.

“My real name is Severa and I came from a kingdom called Ylisse. I was born from Cordelia and—“

 

* * *

 

Caeldori was shocked in more ways than one when her mother finished her story. She couldn’t initially believe what she just heard from Selena—Severa.

“D-Does father know?” is the first question she asked from her mother.

Selena nodded in confirmation “The day your father proposed to me was the day I told someone from this world who I really am. Subaki couldn’t believe it at first and thought I was joking but—“

“Oh mother...” Caeldori muttered sadly after seeing how sad her mother is.

“That’s why I wanted to keep my distance at the moment my dear. I never meant to stay away from you and your father but I have to think about my decision properly.” Selena lamented “How can I leave this world if I made deep connections here? My family and most of my friends are in that world yet my own family that I never thought I would make lives here? I just can’t make that decision for you and your father! It would be too selfish of me to ask you two to leave everything behind to go home to my world!”

Caeldori was horrified to see for the second time, the woman she looks up at most was crying in front of her as the stress of her dilemma has finally taken its toll on her.

Immediately acting upon her instinct, Caeldori rose from the tatami mat and embraced her mother from behind, wrapping her arms around Selena’s body and resting her chin on Selena’s shoulder.

“Mother… I’ll come with you if you decide to do so. A life without you in the same world as I do isn’t a life for me. I’m sure father feels the same way because he loves you that much.” Caeldori reassured her mother.

“Can you really do that?”

The Pegasus Knight nodded “Yes mother, although the thought of leaving my friends here pains me, we stick together as a family. I’m not saying friends are replaceable but I can only have one mother in a whole lifetime right? If so, then I know what choice I should prioritize.”

Selena managed to chuckle at Caeldori’s statement “Oh Caeldori, if you only knew how wrong you are in that last statement of yours.” Selena then lightly laughed as she remembered that she practically met her mother twice in two timelines. Caeldori was confused with her mother’s words but she had the feeling she would know soon.

Selena then gently removed Caeldori’s arms around her. She stood up and embraced Caeldori like a mother to her child.

“When the time permits us, we will discuss this thoroughly with your father then whatever decision we all come up with as a family, we will stick together no matter what. Agreed?”

Caeldori was more than happy to see her role model smile and retain her spirit back.

“Yes mother though if you could permit me to be selfish, I want it to be sooner. I want you and father to be together again.”

Selena smiled at her daughter’s request “I’d prefer nothing else than to see Subaki as soon as possible dear…”

With that, mother and daughter enveloped each other with hugs from each other, tenderly sharing their warmth as they relished the chance for them to bond once again.

“I love you mother.”

“I love you too Caeldori.” Selena responded with all the affection she can pour for her child, though she hope that Caeldori can truly have the resolve when the time came for them to return to the world where her other family lives.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where’s Caeldori?” Sophie asked as she realized the Pegasus Knight’s disappearance, having reunited with her friends in the large room they were offered to by Ryoma, she left briefly to check on Avel on the stables as well as remove his saddle and reins.

“Selena took her out, can’t blame them. They haven’t seen each other for a while now.” Dwyer responded as he offered Sophie a cup of tea from the tea leaves he just bought in the market earlier.

Sophie gave Dwyer a nod of thanks before removing majority of the pieces of plate armor she wore to be more comfortable, leaving only her breast plate as she sat on the tatami mat and took a sip of the tea Dwyer has made.

“And why are you still here?” Sophie asked, not minding Midori who was in the middle making alchemical formulas on the opposite side of the round table, analyzing the herbs she had just purchased in the market and determining if they can used to modify or create new formulas of potions.

“I remain on standby until the princess returns, she requested to be left alone with her family members here and would only like for us to join when dinner is served.” The sleepy butler responded as he poured himself his own cup of tea as well as one for Midori.

“No I don’t mean that. I meant why you are still here instead of looking for your mother?” Sophie asked with curiosity, for a few seconds, Dwyer remained still.

“I can’t bother her with her duties in protecting the king at this point.”

Sophie lightly scoffed “Nonsense Dwyer, considering how Queen Camilla dismissed Selena earlier to be with Caeldori, I’m sure King Ryoma would extend the same consideration for you and Kagero!”

Dwyer sighed and approached the table his friends sat on, laying down the ceramic cup of green tea for Midori and himself.

“I’d rather nap than bother my mother in the line of her work.”

Sophie frowned at the butler but before she could advise him, Midori suddenly yelled out.

“EUREKA!”

“WAH!” Sophie screamed out in surprise as she fell over on her back and spilling the cup of fresh tea on the table.

“This is it! It might just work if I apply these breed of Hoshidan herbs to my formula to improve the curative effects of the vulneraries! Queen Sakura will be pleased if I present these to her!” Midori rambled on while beaming in pride with her hypothesis at the scribbled note on the scroll she was writing on.

The apothecary then noticed Sophie on the tatami floor “Oh Sophie, I didn’t notice you were here.”

“That’s because you were too engrossed with your work!” Sophie retorted and soon grieved over the cup of tea that was wasted on the table.

“It was so delicious too!” She lamented until Dwyer sighed and poured her another cup of tea after cleaning the table with a clean rag.

“Thanks Dwyer! Sorry you have to pour me tea twice!” Sophie thanked the butler who merely nodded before resuming in enjoying his tea.

Midori rolled the scroll that container her new formula and set it aside for her to finally drink the cup of tea which she enjoyed and praised Dwyer for.

“So what were you guys talking about?” Midori asked after taking a sip.

“Just telling Dwyer to get his butt up and go to his mother. Gods know he misses her and her to him!” Sophie replied while eyeing Dwyer who looked at her with a sheepish frown.

“Yeah Dwyer! Why won’t you approach Kagero and show her the paintings you’ve made in those scrolls you were bringing?” Midori suggested but what made Dwyer’s eyes widened was not the apothecary’s request but her knowledge that he brought his paintings for Kagero to see and to seek acknowledgement from.

“How did you know I was even bringing them?!” Dwyer questioned as if he was just woken up from a long slumber, nearly spitting out his tea out of surprise.

“Well the fact is you were staring at them earlier in the morning while everyone was asleep.” Midori responded plainly.

A sweat dropped from Dwyer’s brow _‘This girl’s dangerous, first it was Caeldori’s diary and now she knows about my paintings when I haven’t even shown her or anyone anything.’_ Dwyer thought as he grew much more wary towards Midori for her capability of finding out secrets that are so well hidden.

“I didn’t know you paint, Dwyer!” Sophie said in astonishment “Here I thought you were too busy sleeping all the time when you’re not brewing coffee or tea!”

Dwyer frowned at the lady knight but before he could reply, the shoji door leading outside their room slid open to reveal—

“Mother…” Dwyer murmured after seeing his mother after months of being away. It seems that Sophie’s prediction about Ryoma having the same kind of consideration came true after all.

Kagero gave her son a small smile “Hello son.” She greeted Dwyer as the latter stood and walked up towards his mother.

Unable to resist the desire, Dwyer hugged his mother who returned it with her own, neither said a word during the contact as Sophie and Midori smiled at the reunion between the two, they imagined Caeldori was also experiencing the same thing with Selena.

Pulling away from each other, Kagero placed a hand over her son’s shoulder “If you don’t mind, let’s talk somewhere else?”

Dwyer gave her a nod of agreement “Of course mother, let me just get my things. There’s something I want you to try and see.” He said and despite his sheepish appearance, the eagerness in his tone was quite evident.

Midori and Sophie gave the butler a nod of understanding when he glanced at them.

“Let’s just meet up with the others during dinner.” Midori told Dwyer and gestured him to spend time with Kagero to make up for months of separation.

Dwyer formed a small smile of thanks before he followed his mother towards the halls of the castle, sliding the door close as he went out.

“Speaking of which, I wonder what they’ll serve for lunch?” Sophie asked, looking forward for the meal they will about to eat.

Midori shrugged and looked solemnly at the open window of their room. Her thoughts strayed to what will happen soon.

 

* * *

 

 

**Shirasagi Castle Training Grounds**

“I can’t go on…! You’re too strong Shiro!” Kana complained as she fell flat on her back from exhaustion after a friendly spar with Shiro, the latter wanting to gauge out how much Kana has improved in battle.

“It seems you haven’t been idle these past few years but you cannot fend off those equipped with Wyrmslayers if you solely rely on your dragon form to win battles. You need to improve your swordsmanship or other martial skills to win!” Shiro advised his cousin, keeping his naginata on his side as Kana stood up.

Having been restricted by Shiro from using her draconic blood to aid her, Kana stood no chance against the high prince although she was close in landing a hit which impressed Shiro.

“I had no one powerful to spar with back in Valla anyway! Sophie would go easy with me because she doesn’t want to hurt me, same goes with the soldiers and Caeldori is far too busy!” Kana complained with a childish pout.

“What about uncle?” Kiragi asked from under the cherry blossom tree with Selkie, being the only spectators of the spar on Shirasagi’s training area.

“Too busy!”

“Thought so…” Shiro chuckled “I can’t blame him. He’s responsible for a kingdom that just started to rebuild itself after many years of desolation.”

Kana frowned within and thought _‘That isn’t a reason for mama and papa to forget about me.’_

“So I assume you’ve been doing your role as the princess of Valla then?” Shiro asked, relaxing his stance after Kana placed her katana back into it’s sheathe behind her waist, taking it as a silent gesture that their little friendly spar was over.

“Huh? What role?” Kana asked with a puzzled look.

“You know your responsibilities in helping people? Taking care of your people and such?”

 _‘There’s that word again.’_ Kana sighed within after hearing the word ‘responsibility’ from Shiro, a word she knows its meaning but can’t truly understand it.

Kiragi called Shiro from a distance “Cousin, I don’t think Kana is grown up enough to handle such matters.”

“Hey stop treating me like a kid!”

Shiro, Kiragi and Selkie all looked at Kana “You sure look and act like one.” They said in unison.

“Because nobody even takes me seriously!” Kana protested in annoyance, at first the three thought it was a childish protest until they saw how upset Kana is.

“I’m always being left behind in the castle while everyone does this… responsibility thing of theirs! I just can’t understand why people always uses that word as an excuse especially mama and papa to neglect me! Aren’t they also responsible for me as their daughter?!” Kana ranted with a scream.

Kiragi and Selkie didn’t know what to respond with Kana’s statement, both of them felt like if they said something, it would aggravate the dragon princess more.

“Is this the reason why you ran away and dragged everyone with you here?” Shiro was the one with confidence to speak after Kana’s outburst.

Kiragi and Selkie looked at Shiro and then back at Kana after the rather rhetoric question the high prince of Hoshido asked.

“Ran away?” Selkie muttered.

“It was a hunch I had considering how she reacted earlier with dad’s question.” Shiro said with an accusing look to Kana.

“She ran away?” Kiragi asked while looking at Kana who looked down on the grass of the training grounds, a guilty look was etched on her face which more or less confirms it.

“I… had no choice.” Kana weakly murmured “I’m just sick of being left alone. Ever since my time in the Deeprealms, I waited for so long for mama and papa but they rarely came until they took me back with them after the attack.”

“Oh Kana…” Selkie approached her cousin and placed a concerned hand on Kana’s shoulder.

“I’m sure all of you know how it feels to be alone there.”

Kiragi and Selkie didn’t say a word since they can sympathize with Kana’s plight, the years spent in the Deeprealms to which only a few months has passed in the real realm, it was an alternative suggested by Lilith during the onset of the war when the children were born to keep them safe from the horrors and realities of war though it kept them safe, it distanced them from their parents as they grew up with only a few understanding the situation while a number of them developed resentment born from being distanced from their parents.

The loneliness they all felt was something that the children can collectively connect with and Kana, being the youngest among all of them despite spending the shortest time in the Deeprealm was the most affected one due to her intense hatred of being alone.

“But won’t it cause Uncle Corrin and Auntie Sakura to worry? You didn’t say anything to them when you left?” Kiragi asked, remembering how much of a worrywart both were not just for Kana but for the people they cared about during the war.

Kana shook her head “Why should I? They wouldn’t even let me go even if I told them no matter what I say. I want them to at least know what it feels like when I’m not there in the castle.”

“That’s a bit… cruel Kana…” Selkie told Kana with a worried look “Especially to Auntie Sakura…”

Kana didn’t respond and instead looked down in guilt.

There was a brief moment of silence as none of them said a word until it was broken by Shiro sighing and taking Kana’s left hand to drag her with him.

“Come.”

“H-Hey! If this is another sparring session then forget it! I’m not in the moo—“

“It’s not.” Shiro replied with a firm tone before facing Kana as they left the training grounds, he gave her one of his signature grins as Selkie and Kiragi followed.

“I’ll help you understand something.”

 

* * *

 

 

After informing the castle guards of where they are going, they encountered Caeldori along the way with Selena. Selena bid her daughter a short farewell, promising they will meet each other later in her room so they can make up for the lost time but not before telling Caeldori to ‘capitalize’ on the opportunity much to Caeldori’s embarrassment.

“So what are we doing here?” Kana asked as they entered a large wooden building located at the residential area of Shirasagi, nearby the town square where Mikoto’s statue was erected.

“Just come with me.” Shiro said dismissively as he and his cousins with Caeldori went inside.

Upon entering, they were ambushed by multiple little children who flocked around them though they were mostly looking at Shiro with excitement and cheers.

“Look its big bro Shiro!”

“Big bro Shiro has come to see us!”

“Big bro Shiro! I need to show you how I can wield a wooden stick now so I can be like you!”

Shiro laughed “There there kids! Easy now!” He then patted the heads of the children who were basically regarding him as their brother rather than the high prince of Hoshido.

A middle aged woman with bluish hair tied to a braid draped over her traditional blue robe with an apron over it approached Shiro’s group with a serene smile. Something about the woman’s appearance triggered a sense of familiarity in Kana and Caeldori, as if they remember a certain woman.

“Greetings Prince Shiro, Prince Kiragi and Princess Selkie… We’re delighted to have you visit us today at the orphanage—“

“No need for formalities Miss Keina!” Shiro casually waved his hand off on the woman’s courteous greetings before turning his attention back to the kids.

“Why does she look familiar…?” Kana wondered which was heard by Kiragi.

“I think I’ve seen that kind of appearance before but I can’t just put my finger into it.” Caeldori said in a hushed voice.

“She’s Commander Reina’s sister. Younger sister in fact…” Kiragi murmured after glancing at his cousin.

Kana and Caeldori were surprised to know that the bloodthirsty Kinshi Knight even has a sister and not to mention, someone who runs an orphanage considering Reina’s reputation in the army.

“Alright kids and Miss Keina, I want to introduce my cousin to you—“

“But we already know Kiragi and Selkie—“

Shiro chuckled at the interruption although Keina wasn’t amused at it.

“Children, what did I tell you about interrupting his royal highness?” Keina softly scolded the children who were immediately silent following it. Shiro chuckled as a result.

“Yes yes I know but I’m talking about someone new you haven’t met.” Shiro then gently dragged Kana’s arm to pull her in front of him before placing his hands on Kana’s shoulders.

“Kids and Miss Keina, this is my cousin: Princess Kana, crown princess of Valla and heir to the throne. She is the daughter of my Aunt Sakura and—“

“King Corrin! The great hero of the war against Abandos!” A young boy from the group of orphans spoke.

“It’s not Abandos stupid! It’s Akantos!”

“You’re wrong too idiot!”

“Then what is it?!”

“Anankos.”Caeldori giggled while saying the correct name to which the children took their attention to her.

“Who is she?”

“She’s so pretty!”

“Is she your girlfriend big bro Shiro?”

The last question made Caeldori a blushing mess at the notion that she was Shiro’s romantic partner while Shiro quickly denied the notion after getting caught by surprise at the accusation.

“O-Of course not! She’s just a comrade from the war!”

“Yeaaah right! That’s what they all say!” The kids said skeptically.

Kana looked back and forth at Caeldori and her cousin who seemed to have a pinkish tint on his cheeks, Kiragi and Selkie snickered behind them, getting amused at the turn of events.

“Children! That is enough! You are all being rude to Princess Kana by ignoring her!” Keina chided the orphans once again after seeing how Kana was forgotten as soon as she was introduced.

The orphans disciplined themselves upon hearing Keina’s commanding tone, knowing better than to defy her and before Kana knew it, the orphans knelt down in front of her out of respect to her position.

Kana didn’t say anything and just looked the orphans with a puzzled look on why they were bowing to her until Caeldori whispered in her ear.

“They’re waiting for you to give them word to stand, princess.”

“Huh? Oh! Right! Err… you can all stand.” Kana said in realization “Really though, just treat me like you treat my cousins—“

As soon as the orphans were given word that they can treat Kana casually, they flocked around her this time with the younger ones tugging on the hem of her skirt in her armor.

“Is it true you can turn into a dragon?”

Kana grinned toothily “Well of course I can! It’s my true power!” Kana bragged and showed the orphans her glowing blue dragon stone pendant she wore around her neck.

“Really?! Can you do it like King Corrin is said to have done during the war?!”

As a sign of demonstration, Kana’s tail sprouted from behind her and wagged around much to the children’s amusement.

“Go take them outside Kana so you can go all-out with your dragonstone.” Shiro said and pointed at the door leading outside. In no time, the orphans and Kana went outside so the dragon princess can show off her abilities.

In a few seconds, they heard the roar of Kana’s dragon form outside along with the awed voices of the children, soon enough they heard requests from the children if they could ride behind Kana and fly away which prompted Keina to get out of the orphanage to forbid them from doing so.

“So why did you bring her here Prince Shiro?” Caeldori asked Shiro who flashed a smile at her.

“So I can show her that responsibility isn’t all about working your butt off with tedious tasks especially with her status as the heir of Valla, her obligation is to win the hearts of her people that she would come to rule one day and what better to start with by winning the hearts of the future generation?” Shiro responded with a strange sense of wisdom that left Caeldori in awe as she wasn’t aware that the high prince was capable of such thinking due to his mostly simple minded approach on most matters.

“She was ranting earlier how uncle Corrin and auntie Sakura were using responsibility as an excuse not to be with her. While I do agree to some degree that they may have their shortcomings on that matter, it’s just that Kana isn’t aware of how important their job is and she probably doesn’t understand that they don’t want to involve her at such an early age so she could enjoy her time as a kid since by the time she grows up, she’ll be obligated to work for her country.” Shiro continued while looking at the opened door leading outside, catching glimpses of Kana in her dragon form playing with the orphans.

Caeldori looked at Shiro with admiration, even having more of a reason to be attracted to him which didn’t missed Kiragi and Selkie’s watchful gaze as the two cousins snickered behind their backs.

 

* * *

 

 

“You look exhausted.” Shiro approached Kana who was sitting and leaning her back into a tree in the garden area of the orphanage, looking tired from using her draconic powers as a dragon to entertain the children who begged her to do tricks and different kinds of feats.

“They drained me a lot! I don’t think I’ve ever been this tired since the war!” Kana responded and quickly took the waterskin from Shiro’s offering hand to drink and replenish her energy.

“Haha! If you think you are a ball of energy then you’re nothing compared to those lil critters!” Shiro laughed as he sat down beside his cousin as they watched the orphaned children playing with Selkie in her kitsune form, Kiragi and Caeldori who were giving the children free rides one at a time with her Pegasus that she had to whistle to come to her.

“But it was fun.” Kana conceded on the fact that she enjoyed her time with the orphans “Seeing them laugh and smile from what I can do felt…”

“Nice?”

Kana nodded “Yeah…” She confirmed.

“Then why don’t you make that your responsibility?” Shiro asked, coming right to the point he wanted Kana to understand.

“Responsibility? I thought responsibility is about working and working is boring, how can playing and making people smile be like that?” Kana asked with a confused look.

“Kids like us often confused responsibility with boring work but it isn’t entirely like that. One day, in one point of our life, we’ll grow up and eventually find our true calling in life.” Shiro looked up at the darkening orange skies above them as Kana listened to him.

“What that true calling is depends on each of us, while some of us are born with the looming responsibility to lead our people. How we do and appreciate it depends on us.”

“Then have you really accepted it?”

“I’ve accepted my status as my father’s heir not because I was obligated to but because I found out that I have knack for protecting my people and keeping them safe. It wasn’t any of dad’s lecture or the nobles’ counselling that convinced me to finally take the mantle but it’s my love for this land and the people. Patrolling, rooting out threats to the land and being part of my father’s council may look boring and tedious but it’s something I grew to like doing.” Shiro looked at Kana and placed a hand over the crown of her head.

“I’m actually confident that you can become a good ruler of Valla. You have the best traits from uncle Corrin and auntie Sakura which is their unceasing compassion.”

Kana looked uncertain “But I don’t know if I can ever like it… I mean ruling a whole nation seems so daunting…”

“It may look like it at your age, we can’t expect you to take it all in at this point but in a few years I think it’ll change.” Shiro replied “Hate it as you may but you’re still a kid.” Shiro chuckled upon seeing Kana’s childish frown towards him.

Kana looked down on her feet, tucking her legs together with her arms and resting her chin on her knees.

“But what if… I don’t want to lead?”

Shiro scoffed lightly “I’m pretty sure your parents will understand and probably find a way but do them a favor and try it first. You owe them that.” Shiro encouraged the young princess.

Kana looked convinced but still frowned “Still, I’m not coming back there anytime soon.”

“Kana… You can’t keep on doing that to them…” Shiro said with a worried look and tone.

The dragon princess looked guilty “I know but I just want to have fun with all of you here. Please, just this once… Keep me company until I return to Valla.”

Shiro smiled at his cousin before ruffling Kana’s hair with his hand “Of course cousin, I’ll be glad to do so.”

Kana felt assured by her cousin’s words but didn’t appreciate Shiro’s gesture of ruffling her hair.

“Do you really think I can make the people or the children in Valla smile and laugh like I did here?” Kana asked one last time.

Shiro knew what to respond already “Yes, I’m pretty sure you have a knack for it much like how uncle and auntie do. I told you, you inherited the best from them. Think of that as your first responsibility as the princess of Valla, make it a test from me to determine if you really are princess material.”

“I don’t know about being princess material but I can try.” Kana grinned towards her cousin before she stood up as Shiro watched her movement.

“Thank you Shiro…”

Shiro grinned and watched his cousin leave to rejoin the orphans, transforming into a dragon once again to play with them on such a rare opportunity that they appreciated. Besides, not a lot of people can boast that they played with a royal dragon in their childhood.

 

* * *

 

 

Having returned to Shirasagi after the orphans had their fill of playtime with the royals, Kana had assembled her group in their shared rooms to come and join the Hoshidan royal family in the banquet hall of the castle. All of them garbed in traditional Hoshidan robes of varying patterns and colors as a formality.

The castle guards stationed at the banquet hall’s main doors opened the way for them and upon seeing the other side behind it, Kana and her friends marveled at the lavishly decorated hall.

Above the ceilings were round white lanterns decorated with the Hoshidan symbol that illuminated the entire room, along the walls of the halls were Hoshidan style paintings depicting various events with a painting depicting the war against Anankos being newest one, some of the paintings even had the divine weapons of Hoshido being wielded by historic figures in Hoshido.

The most distinguishable decoration in the banquet hall was the marble statue of the Dawn Dragon, one of the First Dragons, in the middle of the connected square tables draped with white and red table cloth over each other.

Servants wearing either black or white robes stood patiently near the walls, ready to serve at the beck and call of the royals. The reason for the two types of colors was due to the mixed culture of the royal family with two princesses of Nohr intermarried into the Hoshidan royal family, the black robe ones were specifically from Nohr who joined the two former princesses after their marriage to Ryoma and Takumi.

Last but not the least was the royal family sitting comfortably at the tatami mats under the table with Ryoma, Camilla and Shiro being seated on the top center tables. Takumi, Elise and Kiragi sat on the eastern side while Hinoka was with Selkie on the western side. Kaden’s absence was explained due to him being in the Kitsune Hamlet. Their respective retainers were seated in the southern tables with two empty spots between Selena and Kagero.

Seeing the obvious starstruck expressions of their guests, Ryoma welcomed them into his hall by gesturing them to come.

“Come in and take your seats wherever you want.” Ryoma said.

Despite all of them being in the hall for the second time, they couldn’t help but feel amazed at the large area that hosted what was probably the largest celebration Shirasagi had after the war against Anankos.

They all took their seats with Caeldori and Dwyer joining their mothers’ side, Kana and Midori sat together near Takumi’s family while Sophie sat beside Selkie.

With a single clap of his hands, the two shoji door on the side of the hall slid open to reveal the servers with the food they carry to be eaten by the royals.

Setting black boxes containing various Hoshidan delicacies along with a plate of Nohrian cuisine, the travelers from Valla couldn’t help their mouths from watering at the sight. In tandem with all the other servants, they placed small ceramic bowls at the top right of the table and poured miso soup in them that only made the mouthwatering worse for Kana and her group upon the catching the distinct aroma of the well-known Hoshidan soup.

“Tuna sushi, donburi meals, tempura and Nohrian style venison steak! I’m not sure if I can even finish all of these!” Kana said and every one of the royals laughed at the sight of her drooling at the food served to her.

Ryoma then clapped his hands together which were mimicked by everyone seated across the hall.

“Thank you for the meal!” They all proclaimed graciously before helping themselves with the food with majority tackling with the miso soup first.

Kana wasted no time in feasting her fill of food, finishing the entire stick of grilled yakitori with spring onions and bell pepper basted with sweet and salty soy sauce.

The rest of them dined in their own way with a lot engrossed in conversations in between them. The adults drank sake as they conversed with Takumi being one of the few to drink Nohrian red wine with his wife, having found it is as good as Leo said it would be when he recommended it to Takumi.

“More!” Kana and Sophie said in unison as they finished their second serving much to the surprise of their fellow diners.

“My goodness Kana! That’s your third meal!” Elise exclaimed in surprise and glee at her niece.

“It’s just tastes so good!” Kana exclaimed gleefully with her mouthful of food, Sophie agreed by nodding her head as more food was served on their table.

Just then Ryoma clapped his hands once again but only this time, the servants didn’t serve anything in particular but all left in an orderly fashion. Leaving only the royals and their retainers in the hall as the royals looked at Kana.

“W-What?” Kana asked after seeing that everyone’s gaze were on her, she stopped eating as a result, thinking that they must have been looking at her due to her conduct being ‘un-princess like’.

Hinoka looked at her niece with a worried look “Kana…”

“Is there something you’re not telling us?” Takumi questioned with an accusing look that intimidated his niece. Elise nudged at him to go easy on Kana but the look on Takumi’s face meant that he’s not intending to.

“W-What are you guys talking about?” Kana stuttered. Caeldori feared the worst as she has an idea what the questions were about. Shiro, Kiragi and Selkie all looked like they knew what’s about to happen.

Ryoma sighed as the festive atmosphere of the hall changed into that of a tense one that Kana couldn’t properly describe due to the confusion in her mind.

“Kana, I want you to answer me honestly. Did you run away?”

The widened eyes of Kana betrayed her as soon as the question entered the chambers of her ears. She looked over to her cousins with a look of betrayal, thinking they told on her but none of their expression confirmed her accusing look and instead was fraught with concern.

“Well did you?” Takumi pressed on or a concrete answer although the look in Kana’s expression was the already the answer they need to hear.

“H-How…?” Kana stuttered out in shock.

Ryoma flashed an opened envelope with a broken wax seal of Valla “This came in shortly after you arrived. It bore a message from your father that they are on their way here with Sakura after finding out that you were heading here. They will be arriving shortly tonight.”

Kana couldn’t believe what was happening, her planned vacation time to have fun and spend time with her cousins was immediately broken before she could fully enjoy it. Her heart was beating fast from shock, sadness and most importantly of anger. Anger to someone who most likely told or left hints of their whereabouts and almost immediately she glared at Caeldori, singling her out as the most probable suspect as she made Caeldori flinched at the deadly glare the dragon princess is giving her.

“DID YOU TELL ON ME?!” Kana demanded angrily towards Caeldori who was just as surprised as the princess.

“B-Believe me princess! I know nothing of this!” Caeldori denied.

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” Kana yelled at her as her accusing glare scared Caeldori and even their fellow children as Kana’s voice echoed due to her dragonstone reacting to her flaring emotions.

“Who told on you doesn’t matter.” Takumi interjected “What matters here is that you caused a lot of trouble not just for your parents but also the entirety of Valla.”

Takumi could already imagine how his younger sister felt upon learning of her daughter’s disappearance, he knew she didn’t take it well and probably gave her a heart attack. He could imagine Sakura would have hyperventilated or fainted as a result.

“I’m not telling all of you anything until I know who told on me!” Kana exclaimed with childish furiousness. She eyed each and every one of her companions accusingly.

Until Midori who was beside her, stood up with a solemn expression.

“I did.” Midori admitted. Kana turned to Midori with her betrayed expression turning to that of disbelief, disbelief that the person she considered her greatest friend, sold her whereabouts out.

“Midori… no…” Kana murmured “W-Why…?” She asked with a shocked look and tone, unable to truly accept that her best friend betrayed her.

“Someone had to do it Kana.” Midori responded with a conflicted look “I’m sorry if I had to do it but I had to! Sophie and Dwyer don’t have what it takes to make you see what you’re doing and the repercussions of your actions! I had to step up and do the most sensible thing!”

“And you think the most sensible thing is to stab me in the back when I trusted you?!” Kana countered with an angry roar, tears threatening to fall from her bluish silver eyes. A sight that evoke hurt in Midori upon seeing her friend in such a state.

By now, Elise stood up to come behind her niece’s back to calm her down by placing her hands on Kana’s shoulders.

“Kana please calm down… I’m sure there’s some explanation—“

“You’re a lying traitor Midori!” Kana shouted at Midori who felt hurt at Kana’s words but didn’t falter with her decision.

“I’m trying to make you see that your impulsiveness can lead to people getting hurt by your rash actions! King Corrin and Queen Sakura, I don’t think you cared enough to think what they felt when they found out about your disappearance. This was the only way I can make you see that you need to be more responsible not just as a princess but also as a—“The people in the banquet hall agreed to Midori’s sentiments but Kana was having none of it.

“What gave you the right to interfere?!”

“My right as your best friend!” Midori yelled back at her that stunned Kana and everyone else “I can’t just let you make these decisions that would only hurt you in the long run. That’s why I had to do it!”

Kana clenched her fists tightly out of anger, gritting her teeth as everyone worried of the possibility that Kana would attack Midori out of rage.

“You’re not my friend anymore Midori. You will forever be a snake in my eyes. A lowly traitor that deserves nothing but contempt from me…” Kana venomously said with every ounce of vitriol she can muster to hurt Midori.

“You’re dead to me starting today and I don’t want to see your face once again!” Kana declared with finality and so much anger that Midori’s eyes started leaking out tears just as Kana’s eyes are.

“Kana!” Hinoka exclaimed from the cruel remark of her niece, standing up from her seat but it was all for nothing as Kana left the banquet hall with a fresh trail of tears as Midori looked on in sorrow as tears flowed out from her eyes before deciding to follow her.

Just as they left, a messenger came in the banquet hall, bowing to Ryoma.

“Your grace, I have an urgent message for you.”

Ryoma sighed as he rubbed the temples of his head “What is it…?”

“King Corrin and Queen Sakura along with their escorts has been spotted near Shirasagi and will be arriving here in a manner of—“

“Takumi!” Ryoma called out for his brother who nodded and ran away from the banquet hall to do what Ryoma wanted him to do.

Ryoma then gave orders to the rest in finding Kana and Midori to make sure they didn’t go elsewhere.

 

* * *

 

 

Midori left the castle after she found Kana’s discarded robe and her armor, clothes and weapons gone from their shared room. Quickly asking any of the guards if they saw her, they were quick to point out the direction Kana ran off to as the night grew darker in the capital city.

Midori finally caught up with Kana at the village in the outskirts of Shirasagi who kept cried in between two broken crates at the outside of a locked food storehouse.

“Kana…” Midori called out for her friend, only for Kana to stop crying and glare at Midori.

“I told you to stay away.” She coldly told the apothecary in between her sobs.

Midori looked sad but didn’t relent on the dragon princess’ words.

“I only did what was best for you…”

“That was not yours to determine.” Kana responded sharply “Get away from me.” She warned Midori after the latter took a few steps forward to approach her.

Midori stopped dead on her tracks when she saw how Kana tightly held on her to her katana.

“Please listen—“Midori was interrupted before she could convince Kana when a brawny hand covered her mouth and another hand locked her arms behind her.

Kana immediately stood up from her spot upon seeing the group of people who had rudely interrupted their conversation and grabbed Midori from behind.

“What are you doing?!” She demanded from the group that is being led by two individuals with identical looks. She drew her katana from its sheath and threw it away, assuming her battle pose.

Midori struggled at the hold of one of the bald brawny duo but to no avail.

“Look bro, it’s Llardbutt!” Llewelyn said while pointing at Kana.

Lloyd who was holding Midori frowned at his twin brother “I told you we’re naming her Lizardface!”

“I’m older that’s why I have the right to name her as my pet!” Llewelyn responded.

Lloyd turned to his twin brother with an annoyed look “Older? Only for a few minutes!”

Kana took the opportunity of them arguing to charge at them with her katana’s razor sharp blade aiming for Lloyd’s burly arm until their men intervened and one of the bandits under the bald twins blocked Kana’s sword with an axe.

Kana growled at the missed attack to save Midori and jumped away but not before tapping into her dragonstone’s power by transforming her left arm to that of a dragon’s maw to fire an stream of red and black energy that blasted two of the dozen men who came into Lloyd and Llewelyn’s rescue, knocking them unconscious as the sound of the blast roused the villagers who were asleep in their own homes.

Screaming at the sight of the bandits upon going out to check, the villagers fled to desert the entire area to report it to the guards of Shirasagi leaving Kana to deal with them alone.

By now, Kana’s dragon horns begin to appear on the side of her head and her tail sprouted from behind her as she grew more furious on the sight of Midori being held captive by a gang of low lives who had the gall to even call her derogatory names.

“What’s with you guys calling me Llardbutt and Lizardface?!”

“Kana with all things you should worry about, that’s what’s bothering you?!” Midori exclaimed after she managed to free her mouth from Lloyd’s grasp only for it be covered once again.

“Let go of Midori! I’m not done screaming at her yet!” Kana demanded to the twins who chuckled at her demand, mocking her for the futile attempt.

“Me and my bro will let her go if you come with us and be our pet, Llardbutt.” Llewelyn said with a grin.

Kana looked annoyed at the derogative nickname “Fine. I didn’t want to resort to this but you left me no choice!” Kana’s voice echoed as her entire face became covered by her draconic form and wings emerged from her back.

The partially transformed dragon princess attacked the remaining ten members of Lloyd and Llewelyn’s gang, infusing her weapon with the same energy she used to knock the two bandits out earlier to increase her katana’s power.

Cutting through the wooden handles of the axes and the poles of spears that were being used against her, Kana jumped and spun around in midair to whip her tail against three bandits that knocked them out cold before transforming her free left arm into that of a sharp and long dragon claw only for the attack to be guarded by Llewelyn with an unusual looking sword that put a feeling of dread towards Kana and Midori when saw it.

Llewelyn grinned and slashed away the elongated claw arm Kana made that made Kana scream in pain as her arm reverted back to its normal form as Llewelyn brandished his sword with an edge shaped like a saw with the hilt being decorated by large fangs.

“A Wyrmslayer?!” Kana exclaimed in shock.

The very same weapon that was the bane of her and Corrin’s existence when they were being used by the Vallite soldiers back in the war, Kana never expected she’ll encounter lowly bandits possessing such a powerful and rare weapon.

“I know right Llardbutt? We found this gem in a battlefield during the war against Anankos two years ago, me and my bro never thought it’ll come in handy now that we’re dealing with you today.”

Kana growled in anger as Llewelyn gathered his men behind him while Lloyd stayed behind, keeping Midori at bay, she was screaming behind Lloyd’s hand as her eyes were full of dread and concern for the dragon princess at her current predicament.

“We’ve been keeping track of you ever since we saw you back in the forest, it’s purely out of luck that one of our men spotted you running here. Looks like the gods have blessed us today!” Llewelyn said and then pointed his Wyrmslayer sword towards Kana, an order for his men to attack the partially transformed princess.

In response to the incoming attackers, Kana held her dragonstone that was wrapped around her neck to fully tap into her true power. In a burst of red and black energy, Kana’s draconic roar filled the air as she emerged from the energy she caused to attack Lloyd and Llewelyn’s brigands with her horns.

Mowing them down like grass, Kana let her instincts take over her as she fought without any restraint, swiping at the brigands with her sharp claws, whipping them with her strong tail and throwing them away with her horns.

Unfortunately for her, Llewelyn attacked her from behind while she was busy fending off her attackers, slashing the fully transformed dragon on the back which elicited a roar of pain. Kana responded by slapping Llewelyn away with one of her wings but the damage has been done. The power of the Wyrmslayer that wounded her, weakened her severely that it forced her out of her dragon form.

Feeling exhausted and severely hurt from the effects of the Wyrmslayer sword, Kana fell down on both knees, the unconscious men of Lloyd and Llewelyn were all knocked unconscious around her with only two remaining excluding the bald twins.

“MPHWANA!!” Midori’s muffled scream was heard as she looked at Kana’s defeated stat.

In that brief moment, Kana remembered Shiro’s warning to her when it comes to solely relying on her dragon blood to win her battles without accounting for the possibility of encountering one that wields a weapon that could well be considered the bane of her existence.

“I knew they were useless against a dragon like you but that’s their purpose, to really distract you while I creep behind you and BAM! Attack you with this! Genius right?!” Llewelyn boasted as she and his two men approached the beaten princess who held on to her silver katana while on both knees.

“It’s over Llardbutt, stop resisting and let me put a collar on you already.”

Kana looked defiantly at the approaching Llewelyn before mustering every ounce of strength she had to slash the knee of one of the brigands to maim him which worked as the man screamed in pain only for Kana to be hit to the head by the other brigand’s wooden club. Knocking the princess down on the ground dazed.

“Looks like I have to ‘train’ you thoroughly to discipline you Llardbutt. Maybe like this when you’re being a bad dragon.” Llewelyn stomped on Kana’s right wrist to make her let go of her katana while the other remaining brigand did the same to her left hand.

Next, Llewelyn pointed his Wyrmslayer sword on Kana’s covered skin and grazed the saw-like blade to wound her. Despite being just a graze, Kana screamed loudly in pain as Midori watched her friend suffer when Llewelyn grazed more of Kana’s flesh with his Wyrmslayer.

 _‘Stop… please… someone please make him stop!’_ Midori prayed while crying tears as she couldn’t bear to keep on hearing Kana’s pained screams.

By the time Llewelyn was finished ‘disciplining’ Kana, her eyes were leaking out tears but were almost lifeless due to the pain she felt in her entire body. Unable to do anything at this point, Kana murmured something as she began to lose consciousness due to the Wyrmslayer’s powerful effect on her that was akin to poison in her blood.

“Mama… Papa…” Kana called out for her parents as she remembered the memory of her time in the Deeprealm when she was attacked by soldiers sent by Anankos to kill her only to be saved by the timely arrival of Corrin and Sakura. Kana wished by now that she never ran away, she wished she would have just waited for her parents to come home and talk to her and she wished she didn’t drag everyone in this mess as she weakly looked at a crying Midori.

_‘Mama… Papa…’_

Llewelyn took pride in finally breaking Kana’s will to fight “That’s what I want from you Llardbutt. Obedient. Now, time to put on this collar around you and take you home with me—AAGHHH!”

As if answering Kana and Midori’s prayers, Llewelyn was struck by a two-forked arrow on his back which prompted his scream of pain. They all turned around to see Sakura standing behind from a distance with her Spellbane Yumi ready to fire another arrow to those who dared to even lay a finger on her daughter.

 _‘Queen Sakura!’_ Midori thought as her eyes sparked with hope.

“Stay away from my daughter.” Sakura warned them with a look of anger that Midori hasn’t seen her entire life before firing another arrow but this time, Llewelyn deflected the arrow with his sword, looking furious at the interruption of his capturing of Kana.

Before Llewelyn can charge towards the Vallite Queen, Corrin landed in front of him, garbed in his personal battle armor consisting of Nohrian influenced plate armor and a Hoshidan influenced coat and waistcloth similar to what Ryoma and Takumi wore while his dragonstone was encrusted on the middle of the chest plate of his armor, all of them were dyed in his personal color of his old armor back in the war.

“Touch my wife and I’ll soak the land with your blood. I’m having an idea to do it already because of what you did to my daughter.” Corrin growled in one of the rare occasions of being angry, he held his Yato firmly in his right hand.

“Bro! It’s the Dragon King of Valla!” Lloyd said and looked like he was elated to see Corrin in front of them “Now we won’t be arguing about naming Lizardface or Llardbutt since we’ll have two dragons now! One for each!”

Llewelyn grinned at the opportunity and pointed his Wyrmslayer towards the king of Valla after his remaining conscious man took out the arrow on his back.

“Take out that woman, I’ll handle him.” Llewelyn ordered the remaining brigand who seemed reluctant to fight the heroes who ended and defeated Anankos and his tyranny in the war two years ago.

Llewelyn took charge by rushing towards Corrin with his Wyrmslayer ready to subjugate Corrin like he did with Kana while Lloyd stayed back, the remaining brigand went towards Sakura who prepared another arrow with her Spellbane Yumi until Silas appeared from behind Sakura, riding his horse into battle while holding a black blade made in Nohr to combat against him atop his horse.

Silas swiftly defeated Sakura’s would-be attacker by disarming him with ease only for Sakura to fire another arrow towards the brigand’s shoulder to knock him down, Silas pinned the unfortunate man with his sword pointed at his throat after he dismounted from his steed.

“You made the gravest mistake of attacking the princess of Valla and her majesty.” Silas coldly said, the brigand looked terrified and didn’t dare to make a move which gave Silas the opportunity to knock him out cold by bashing the blunt side of his sword on the brigand’s head to knock him unconscious.

“Your grace!” Silas called out for Corrin with the intent to aid his friend and king only for Corrin to gesture him and Sakura not to interfere.

“This dastard is mine.” Corrin ordered as he clashed his Yato against Llewelyn’s Wyrmslayer.

Llewelyn used his brute strength in order to pressure the king of Valla but to no avail as Corrin parried his attacks with ease before landing a strong kick to Llewelyn’s head which sent the bald bandit aback. Llewelyn then swung his sword down to Corrin who parried it with the Yato but now with apparent difficulty due to the bandit bringing down the full weight of the Wyrmslayer towards the king’s shoulders.

“I will discipline you like I did with Llardbutt there!” Llewelyn said towards Corrin who glanced shortly at his unconscious daughter which snapped something within him as he could well imagine what kind of suffering Kana went through against Llewelyn and his men.

“You will pay…” Corrin muttered out in a low tone until he glared up at Llewelyn with his eyes glowing blue as his dragon blood resonated with his dragonstone in response to his flaring emotion. Channeling his power to the Yato, the divine weapon responded with the gemstones on his blade glowing red and the blade’s shape changed into that of moving ridges akin to a chainsaw as it burned brightly with otherworldly flames.

“I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING MY DAUGHTER!” Corrin’s angry voice echoed as his head transformed into his dragon form before promptly swinging the Omega Yato to shatter Llewelyn’s Wyrmslayer sword with ease before Corrin took the shocked bandit leader’s life by impaling his Yato into his chest. Corrin returned his head back into his normal form.

Corrin glared at Llewelyn with the righteous anger of a father before kicking his corpse away to pull out the Yato that also reverted to its normal form.

Corrin looked down coldly on his handiwork before focusing his glare towards the only remaining bandit, Lloyd shook in fear and shock over his brother’s quick death by the hands of an angry father.

“S-Stay back!” Lloyd stuttered while still keeping Midori captive, pulling out a knife and pointing it towards Midori’s neck.

“I’ll k-kill her i-if you don’t!”

Corrin stopped which gave Lloyd a shred of assurance but it was all for naught.

“You’re telling that to the wrong person.” Corrin coldly responded and before Lloyd can even ask what he meant, Kaze appeared behind him and swiftly cut Lloyd’s throat with his shuriken before he can even react to his presence. Taking Midori into his arms as Lloyd’s lifeless body fell cold to the ground.

“Nobody touches my daughter. Not a despicable man such as yourself.” Kaze coldly said while glaring at the recently deceased man, Kaze then shifted his gaze towards his daughter in his arms who was looking at him with a thankful look.

“Father!” Midori shouted in joy upon seeing her father again, hugging Kaze tightly as her father’s cold and hard look softened to a gentle one before returning his daughter’s affection by stroking Midori’s hair.

“Thank the gods we arrive in time.” Kaze said after a sigh of relief until Midori remembered about—

“KANA!” Sakura’s frantic shout took all of their attention as the queen of Valla threw her yumi aside and cradled Kana’s body in her arms, analyzing the extent of her daughter’s wounds.

“Oh my poor baby girl…” Sakura said while she stroked Kana’s cheek before pulling out her festal from behind her waist and murmured a few incantations, channeling the festal’s healing power into her left hand to treat Kana’s wounds and bruises.

Corrin knelt down beside his wife and watched in nervous anticipation as Sakura exerted herself to treat Kana’s injuries. Corrin knew that despite her wounds closing from outside, the damage done within her body due to the Wyrmslayer is going to take more effort to remedy and he can only show faith in Sakura’s healing abilities to remove the damage done to their daughter.

The few seconds that passed felt like a lifetime for the monarchs of Valla as they waited for the results of Sakura’s healing after she finished her healing incantation. They waited with bated breaths until Kana stirred in Sakura’s arms, her eyelids opening to reveal her silver blue eyes, silver blue eyes that met with the concerned gaze of Sakura’s reddish brown eyes before blinking again to see Corrin’s red eyes which were fraught with that of relief.

“Mama…? Papa…?” She moaned out before blinking again “Is that you…?” She weakly asked.

“Yes my dear… It’s me and your papa.” Sakura responded with a relieved smile as she caressed Kana’s cheek.

“Kana… I’m glad you’re okay.” Corrin said while stroking the temple of Kana’s forehead.

Kana looked at her parents back and forth and saw no signs of anger to all the things she’s done, she remembered her desire to make them feel lonely and realized how her selfishness has brought down such a misfortune on her and Midori.

Regretting everything she has done and for involving a lot of people, Kana’s eyes began to rapidly let out tears of regret and relief as she used her strength to embrace her mother.

“I’M SORRY…!” Kana cried out she hugged her mother tightly, soaking Sakura’s robe with her fresh hot tears to which Sakura didn’t mind as her eyes also threatened to let out tears upon the mixed set of emotions she felt.

“I’m sorry for being such a bad girl mama! Papa! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Kana apologized repeatedly as she sobbed louder and louder, the sight of their daughter crying also elicited fresh tears from her parents. Sakura embraced her daughter tenderly while Corrin wrapped his arms around his family.

“It’s over now Kana… Don’t cry anymore. Mama and papa aren’t mad at you.” Corrin assured his daughter as he felt that he was partly responsible for the chain of events that led them here, he also guessed Sakura felt the same way.

“B-But I d-did a t-terrible t-thing to you t-two!”

“Shhh… None of that matter right now Kana, what matters now is that you’re okay.” Corrin assured her before placing a kiss on his daughter’s forehead as a gesture of affection and to ease her tears.

Kana hiccupped as Sakura gently pushed her away to wipe her daughter’s tears away while also wiping her own tears. Sakura gave her daughter a smile before also kissing her daughter, this time to the cheeks.

Just then Kana realized something else, breaking away from her parents’ embrace.

“Midori?!” Kana called out as she remembered Midori, she looked behind her to see Midori standing behind her with Kaze.

Without a word, Kana stood up and launched herself towards the apothecary, toppling her down with her weight.

“Midori…”

Midori placed her finger on the dragon princess’ lips, fully knowing what she wants to say.

“Don’t. I’m just glad you realized everything now.” Midori said.

“Can you ever forgive me for all those mean things I said to you?” Kana said while looking up at Midori in nervous anticipation.

Midori smiled at her warmly “What are you saying? Of course I can.” Midori and Kana then stood up.

“We’re best friends, remember?” Midori reminded the dragon princess of their bond and to signify it, she brought her pinky finger up.

Kana’s expression lit up as they remembered their pinky swear to each other, she brought her pinky finger up as well before the two friends wrapped their pinkies to each other to solidify their bond once again.

Kana then hugged Midori once more to which Midori returned as their parents and Silas watched the display of friendship with smiles.

Shortly after, a small contingent of Hoshidan soldiers led by Ryoma and Takumi arrived only to realize they were late to join in.

 

* * *

 

 

What happened afterwards was simple. Corrin and Sakura were welcomed into the castle by their shared family, Silas and Sophie reunited only for Silas to lecture Sophie about the difference of loyalty and blind devotion. Jakob was due to also scold Dwyer but Dwyer was spared from such fate with Kagero’s intervention, the kunoichi proposed the two settle it in their usual contest of tea/coffee making.

As for Subaki and Selena, much to Caeldori’s joy, the two didn’t hesitate to show their pent-up longing for each other. The two red-heads immediately kissed each other in front of the many people in the castle much to Caeldori’s shock as she never expected that their longing for each other was THAT BAD.

Kaze also took the time to bond with his older brother, Saizo for a quiet drink before they turned in for the night, being too late in the night for the Vallites to return to Valla.

Corrin elected to stay behind for a short time to converse with his siblings to catch up on personal matters after being unable to see each other due to the nature of their work, Sakura had to leave with Kana as Kana felt tired from all the events that occurred within the day and excused themselves out.

As Sakura and Kana dressed in their sleeping robes walked the halls of Shirasagi to go their room (which was Corrin’s old quarters in the castle), they stumbled upon a large portrait of a woman along the hall.

“Is that you mama?” Kana asked as she gazed at the portrait of a beautiful woman wearing regal red and white robes with floral patterns, she wore the Sun Tiara around her flowing cherry blossom hair which was nearly similar to Sakura’s own crown in Valla.

Sakura smiled at her daughter, patting Kana’s head softly before looking up at the painting.

“No, my sweet… That’s your grandmother.”

“But she doesn’t look like Grandma Mikoto at all!”

Sakura giggled at her daughter’s words but she never broke her gaze at the painting.

“She isn’t your Grandma Mikoto. That’s your Grandma Ikona.” Sakura corrected her daughter.

“Grandma Ikona? But she looks like you mama! Are you sure that’s not you? You’re as beautiful as her!”

Sakura lightly laughed at her daughter’s misplaced doubts though she understood the doubts since she really does resemble her deceased birth mother which was supported by her family in Hoshido.

The queen of Valla knelt down to her daughter’s height and placed her hands on Kana’s shoulders.

“When we get back to Valla, I promise I will tell you a lot of things you don’t know especially about our family.” Sakura said with a smile.

Kana was curious for answers but nonetheless agreed to her mother’s wishes since she herself was too exhausted for a prolonged conversation.

“That’s a promise alright mama?”

“It’s a promise my dear.”

 

* * *

 

 

**But…**

Though, Kana’s thirst for answers in wanting to know more about her parents was calmed down in that night, she eventually couldn’t wait in the next morning as they ate breakfast at banquet hall of Shirasagi with the Hoshidan family and their retainers.

“So are you sure you won’t be staying here for a couple of days? We’ll be glad to accommodate you.” Hinoka asked her younger ‘brother’ and sister who ate beside her.

Corrin shook his head “As much as we want to, we have to get back to Valla immediately. We’re needed there because we’re in the crucial phase of having our people settled and we need to oversee the operations.” Hinoka and the rest of the Hoshidan royal family sadly smiled but nonetheless understood the gravity of Corrin and Sakura’s duty to their people.

“Only this time, we’ll be taking Kana with us.” Sakura said with the solution that she and Corrin agreed with yesterday when they are working, they will take turns in taking Kana with them after Kana expressed her desire to be more responsible and was eager to do her part as the princess of Valla which surprised the two but nonetheless elated them, Sakura then looked over her daughter who looked like she was in deep thought after she stopped eating her half-filled bowl of rice.

“Kana? Is there something on your mind?”

“I have a question that I have been thinking of since yesterday and I want to know about it now.”

Corrin and Sakura looked at their daughter.

“What is it? Is it something about your duty?” Corrin asked but Kana shook her head as she understood most of what her parents said in regards to her soon-to-be duties.

“No… It’s something I found out when I was looking at Grandma Mikoto’s statue yesterday.” Kana said and placed a finger on her chin as she thought about it.

Kana’s cousins and her travelling companions all had their eyes widened as they realized what Kana is about to ask, breaking away from any conversation or action they are doing, they attempted to dissuade Kana from asking her question to no avail.

“What’s incest? And why did you marry mama, papa? I thought you two were brother and sister—“

Before Kana could even finish her question, the entire royal family and their retainers (with the exception of Shiro, Caeldori and co.) spat out their drinks or food in their mouths to stain the table as well as their own food as the sounds of coughing and choking as a result of their food or water being stuck in their throat filled the air of the banquet hall.

Corrin and Sakura on the other hand were completely caught off-guard from Kana’s questions that they just stared at Kana with widened eyes.

“Princess!” Caeldori exclaimed as she and the rest of her fellow children placed their hand over their respective faces as Kana looked around the banquet hall and wondered why they all reacted like that.

It seems though that despite her newfound maturity, the princess of Valla still has a lot to learn in the coming years which is one of them being is to develop a sense of tact especially when asking delicate questions such as earlier.

Corrin and Sakura could only hope that it comes sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the misadventures of Kana and her companions ended.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story as well as for the patience in waiting in between chapters, I have been mostly busy at work lately (common but overdone excuse) and mostly play games and workout when I leave work. I barely had time to write especially during certain rough weeks.  
> Now, time for me to expand on the fates of the others:
> 
> Caeldori eventually talked to her parents as a whole after the misadventure, what their decision is up to speculation but all I can say is that there MIGHT… MIGHT be a short story regarding that matter in the (hopefully) near future.
> 
> Sophie eventually scolded Felicia upon her return due to Felicia being responsible for Kana knowing about the term incest which resulted in the last scene of the story. Silas could only laugh nervously as his daughter berated Felicia in Valla.
> 
> Dwyer won the grudging respect of Jakob after several experimentations with the tea leaves he bought in Hoshido. He was elated from his victory and bragged about it to Kagero much to Jakob’s expense. Though as time passed by, Kagero frequently visited her family once a week after Ryoma and Takumi managed to nearly eradicate bandit activities in Hoshido thanks to the information of the bandits they captured that ran with Lloyd and Llewelyn.
> 
> Midori soon became Kana’s constant companion as Kana trained and learned to be a proper princess, accompanying Kana in her self-imposed responsibility to bring joy to her people, especially children. Midori also became a part of Kana’s so-called ‘Valla Defense Squad or VDS’ as she called it which composed of Kana, Midori, Caeldori, Sophie and Dwyer with the purpose of being a militia squad of patrolling the villages and other settlements of Valla to protect them from dangers such as bandits and remaining Faceless.
> 
> Now all of you people may be wondering, where was Azura in this story? Let’s just say Azura was on vacation with Shigure at Nohr, probably just chilling there with her daughter from a certain male dancer who happens to be fond of inviting Azura to tea every now and then and doing impromptu dancing and singing with their children. I leave you guys to guess who the lucky man is. Azura also happens to serve Corrin and Sakura as their chief adviser, minister or whatever political position it is as her authority is second to the king and queen.
> 
> Additional notes: I took personal liberty on how Corrin taps into the Omega Yato’s power post-Revelation, besides it has to power down at some point because why would Corrin want to casually walk around with a burning chainsaw sword all the time? I theorized that he could activate it at will.
> 
> Also imagine Corrin’s Vallite King Armor as a mix of the Nohrian Noble and Hoshidan Noble outfit with the color scheme of his base armor with his dragonstone permanently embedded on the chest piece. Rather than a cape, Corrin wears a coat similar to what Ryoma wears and a waist cloth like Takumi.
> 
> Now what’s to come next?
> 
> I’m VERY OVERLY ENTHUASISTIC about RobinxTiki at the moment so what’s coming next will be their story that is set in Fire Emblem Warriors which would also contain nods and references to some elements of Misadventures of Kana and co.  
> What comes afterwards depends on my mood but I have other stories in mind after the RobinxTiki story which is TakumixElise, CorrinxSakura, short story about Caeldori and her fate after Misadventures and RobinxSumia, the former three being related to Misadventures with the first two serving as one-shot prequels.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading! Please leave a review because that REALLY means a lot to me to see my readers sharing their thoughts and opinions on what I write.


End file.
